New things to come
by scribblesofdreams
Summary: This is my 1st 3 ninjas' fic. So please read it. It's when the boys go to a tournament in Hawaii, and they make new friends. Rocky however makes good friends with this one girls named Z. They like each other and end up together. Please read! It's funny an


This is after the first movie (one with police agents) the second movie (when they help the Indian girl) and the third movie (when they're in Japan). So, they're older, but the ages are: Rocky: 15 (played by Michael Treanor) Colt: 14 (played by Max Elliot Slade) Tum Tum: 12 (played by Chad Powers)  
  
These are the ages that I'm gonna make them. Just to fit it to my plan. So, even though they are probably older, these are the ages. Also, it's gonna be like now a days. With the things we have. So, it's not back in the 90's when they filmed it. It's now in 2002-2003. There just may be mistakes here and there, so please don't stop reading just because of that. I might have a few, or a lot. So please just try to deal with the mistakes.  
  
So, this is how it goes.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~Douglas household~  
  
"Hi grandpa, when did you get here?" Tum Tum greeted his grandpa when he saw him. Surprised that he was there, hugged him with a big smile. "Hello Tum Tum." Grandpa replied. "Grandpa!" Rocky and Colt both chanted when they came down stairs to see their grandpa. "Hi boys, have you all been doing well since I've seen you?" "Well, I wouldn't exactly say that dad." Mr. Douglas said. As the boys frowned at him, he frowned at them as well. "Well, we can just say that the boys have improved on their ninja skills." Mrs. Douglas had said, sounding happy about it. "Is that true boys?" Grandpa asked them. "Well." Tum Tum began. "I'd say that we're doing okay Grandpa." Colt interrupted. "Well, since you boys have been doing well with all of your training, I came here with some good news."  
  
"What is it Grandpa?" Colt asked. "Yes dad, what is it?" Mr. Douglas asked. "Just let it not be something where they get taken hostage by a crazy ninja fighting agent." Mr. Douglas ended. "That was only once dad," Rocky admitted. "and we were fine." "Yeah, until that really big guy started to fight with us. I mean, he was huge! And how he kept throwing us all around and," "Tum Tum!" Colt said strongly. "Opps, sorry." "Go on Grandpa." Rocky said. "Okay, well. There is this big tournament that they are holding for young beginning ninjas such as yourself." "Hey, we're not beginning ninjas." Tum Tum complained. "Tum Tum." Grandpa told him. "Sorry grandpa." "So, I think that if you 3 boys would enter it, you'd have a good chance of winning it." "Yeah, but there's no prize to it!" Colt whined. "Colt, does it matter if it has a prize?" Rocky has said. Being the older brother, and the more 'understanding' one, he tried to get Colt to see that prizes aren't everything in competitions. "Yeah, prizes do matter." Colt said, as if Rocky was suppose to know that. "Well, the prize would be that you'd stay and train for 2 years with one of the most trained ninjas in the world. At the Chikara-ki Dan is where you shall be able to train if you are to win." Grandpa finished. "Grandpa," Colt began. "What does that mean?" "Well, Colt, that means 'strong spirit school'." Grandpa replied. "Cool! That's so awesome!" Tum Tum chanted a couple of times. "Well, dad, where would this competition be held at?" Mr. Douglas asked his dad. "Yeah, is it some place cool, like, England or something!" Colt said excitingly. "Well, although this place isn't where Ninjitsu began, there is a lot of practice here. With many talented ninjas there as well." Grandpa admitted to them. "So, where is it gonna be?" Rocky asked. "Well, this competition will be held in.Hawaii."  
  
"Hawaii! Cool!" Colt said happily. "Wow, that's a good place to travel to." Mrs. Douglas said. "Hawaii, that's a good place. But, when would it be?" Mr. Douglas being the father, and would have to approve of it needed to know all the information. "Well, the call in for whoever would like to compete is in about a week. That's when you need to call in by. But then the actual competition would begin a couple days after that. If not sooner." Grandpa said, trying to remember all the information. "So, we would need to be in Hawaii in a week, right?" Rocky said to everyone. "Correct Rocky." Grandpa agreed. "So, let's start packing!" Colt began to say. "Wow, wow, wow. We should discuss this as a family, shouldn't we?!" Mr. Douglas said. "So let's see, is there anything you'd be missing if we were to go to this competition?" "Nope, none that I can think of dad." Tum Tum said. As he started to eat a lolly-pop. "Well, what about school?" Mr. Douglas asked. "The boys have 4 weeks of Spring Break. And, all of their grades have been good, so." Mrs. Douglas had said. "So, we can go, right!?" Rocky asked. He, like his brothers love ninjitsu, and would love to go to this competition. "Well.." Mr. Douglas contemplated. As everyone else waited for his decision. "If the 3 of you want to go, we can." "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone chanted all together. "Okay, we'll work out all the details later." Grandpa said, as everyone got happier and happier.  
  
~Airport~  
  
"Isn't this so cool Rock?! We're gonna compete in a totally cool ninjitsu competition. But, also in Hawaii!" Colt said as they got closer to the place they were about to board. "Yeah, it'll be the first time we'd be going to Hawaii. I wonder what it's like there." "Yeah, and if they have any good food too!" Tum Tum chimed in on the conversation. "Tum Tum," Rocky said. "is that all you think about. Your stomach." "No, I also think about food. The food tat goes into my stomach." He replied as he stuck a candy bar into his mouth. "Tum Tum." Colt said. The two brothers laughed, as all of them walked on.  
  
"Now boys, your dad and I are sorry that we can't go with you to your competition." Mrs. Douglas said as she kissed her boys good-bye. "We know mom. About dad's business stuff." Tum Tum said. "We hope you guys win that competition! Good luck boys!" Mr. Douglas said. "We will." Colt agreed. "Now, stay with your grandpa. And don't give him a hard time!" Mrs. Douglas said in a strong tone. "Don't worry, I will watch over them." Grandpa reassured the parents. "Well, you better get going. Take lots of pictures for us. And have fun!" Mrs. Douglas said her last good-byes. "Do a good job boys!" "We will dad!" They boys said together. "Bye!" Everyone said to each other.  
  
~Plane ride~  
  
"Wow, this has been a long plane ride." Tum Tum said, trying to stay awake. "Don't worry Tum Tum, I see land coming up. We should be there soon." Rocky told him. "Wow! Rocky, check out the skies! It's so blue, and all the while fluffy clouds! This is cool!" Colt told Rocky. "Hey, I want to see!" Tum Tum complained. Since he was sitting in the aisle seat, he could see much. "Calm down Tum Tum, you'll get to see." Rocky told him, trying to get his brother down in his seat. Since he was sitting in the middle, he didn't want his brother trying to get pass him to see out the window. "But I can't! Colt's big head is in the way of the window!" "Hey, I don't have a big head!" "Colt! Tum Tum!" Grandpa said from the seat across them. "Tum Tum, come and look out of this window." "Thanks grandpa.  
  
"If you would all look out to your right, you will be able to see Diamond Head Crater. One of the many craters of the state of Hawaii. Also, very close to it, is the famous Waikiki Beach. Lined with various hotels, the zoo, and parks." The stewardess has said. "Wow, that's a lot of people Grandpa." Tum Tum said. "Yes, those are all people. And there's a lot more, I'm sure!" "Hey Colt, are you seeing what I'm seeing! Look at those beaches! The sand looks so soft." Rocky told his brother. "Yeah, so does that girl's hair!" "Colt!" What!" This is gonna be a good trip thought Rocky. I hope we do good tomorrow. "Now," The stewardess said once again. "If you are to look up at the mountains and hills, you will see a school. That is the Kamehameha Schools of Hawaii. Also on two other different islands, there are Kamehameha School campuses in the state. But, this is our main one. Consisting of over than 60 acres of land is owned by the Bishop estate." "Hey, I read about that school in this brochure." Rocky pointed out. "Really, what'd it say Rock?" Colt had asked him. "Well, there was once two different school for girls and boys. But then they put it together for both girls and boys." Two different schools, that's something I would not want to experience!" Tum Tum came back to sit down. "Why would make it a difference." Tum Tum asked. "You wouldn't get a girl friend either way!" "Shut up Tum Tum!" "Anyway," Rocky began again. "you also have to have Hawaiian blood to attend that school. It's also one of the top 10 private schools in the country!" "Wow, that's so cool!"  
  
"We shall be landing in just a few minutes. Please make sure that all of your seats are secure." The stewardess told the passengers. "Also, to the left of the plane, you'll be able to see the central and some of the east sides towns. Such as Aiea, Mililani, Pearl City, Wahiawa, Makaha, and more." "I think it would be cool to learn how to speak Hawaiian. I could go back home, say things, and no one would understand me." Colt said. "But then what would be the point of that," Tum Tum asked. "Well, then I'd know something they wouldn't. And they'd think I'm cool cause I know how to speak Hawaiian." "Well, speaking Hawaiian's one thing. But what about learning how to dance hula!" Rocky had said out loud. "What's hula?" Tum Tum asked. "Well, it's the ancient dances of Hawaiian people. They tell stories in their dances that they do. I think it'd be cool to do that." "Maybe we can learn while we're here." Colt agreed.  
  
~Hawaii International Airport~  
  
"That was a good plane ride, eh boys?" Grandpa asked once they got their luggage. "Yeah, it was fun. Except for the part when Colt didn't let me look out the window." Tum Tum said in a playfully angry way. "Blah blah blah, it's always my fault." Colt had said. "Okay, boys, lets get our car, it's this way." Grandpa had said as all 3 of them followed. They got in their car, and left the airport.  
  
"So Grandpa, what hotel are we staying at?" Tum Tum asked. "Well, Tum Tum, we aren't exactly staying at a hotel." What do you mean grandpa?" Colt asked, curious to see what his grandpa was talking about. "Well, you see boys, we're going to stay with my friend. He lives in Pearl City, and has agreed to let us stay with him in his house. It's a very nice place, and I'm sure you'll all like it." Grandpa had told them. "Okay, sounds good to me." Rocky agreed. "So Grandpa, does your friend live with his kids?" Colt asked. "No. All of his children are grown up, and have their own families. He lives by himself, but he's doing fine on his own." "I want to be like that. Where I can take care of myself." Tum Tum had said. "Yeah right Tum Tum. You can't even go a whole day without wiping up your own mess after you eat something." Colt said in a teasing way. "So, I can still take care of myself." Tum Tum said in defense. "Right, I'll laugh at the day when you can do that!" Colt said loudly. "BOYS!" Grandpa said from the drivers seat. "Oh man." Rocky mumbled to himself.  
  
~Mr. Taketa's house~  
  
"Ah, there you are!" Grandpa had said while hugging his friend. It's been a long time, hasn't it!" "It sure has!" "Boys, I'd like you to meet my friend, Mr. Shoji Taketa." "Hello Mr. Taketa." The 3 boys said together. "Why hello boys. I'm very glad that you're going to stay with me." Mr. Taketa said happily. "We are too." Rocky said politely. Tum Tum began to introduce all of them. "Well, I'm Tum Tum, that's my brother Rocky, and this is my brother Colt. We're all ninjas." Or at least beginning ninjas Colt thought to himself. "Ah yes. Your grandfather has told me about the competition that you will be fighting in, is that right?" "Yes, it sure it. We're hoping to win the prize. To train here in Hawaii for 2 years." Rocky said. "Well, then we better get some rest, that was a long trip!" Grandpa said. Let's get all of your things in, and start diner." They all got their things in their proper rooms, and started their diner.  
  
"So Mr. Taketa, what's it like here in Hawaii?" Rocky had asked cheerfully. "Well, Rocky, it's very beautiful! The skies are mostly always blue, fluffy clouds, nice sunny days, sunsets are choice! And the people here are really friendly. That's why they call us the 'aloha state'. "Cause we're filled with aloha." "What does aloha mean?" Tum Tum asked, as he ate a mouthful of white rice. "Aloha means many different things. It could mean, hello, good- bye, and love. There's different ways that you could use it. It just depends. So in the way that I said, we're the aloha state, it just means that we're all full of love. And that we like to help on another with things." "I think that Hawaii's a cool place. You have all of your own cultures here." Colt told everyone. "Yes, we do. But, we also have many other cultures here as well! Such as Japanese. That's probably our biggest culture that people are here. More than Hawaiian too." "Really, there are Japanese people here?" Tum Tum asked curiously. "Of course, many. I'm Japanese myself. You can tell from my name." "Well, however people do about their daily things, Hawaii is gonna be a fun place to stay!" Tum Tum tried to fit in while stuffing another mouthful of white rice in his mouth.  
  
"Well boys, I hope that you all enjoy your stay here. It's gonna be fun, I can tell you that. But first, you should get some rest. IT must have been a long day for all of you. So, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Mr. Taketa wished the boys a goodnight. "Yes, goodnight boys, we'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Grandpa said. As he headed out the door, Tum Tum had said something. "How early is early Grandpa?" Tum Tum sounded as if he wasn't planning on getting up early. "6:00 sharp Tum Tum. So I suggest you all get to bed fast." "6:00 am!" Tum Tum complained. "Goodnight boys!" "Night Grandpa." The boys chanted. Oddly, they all had fallen asleep quite quickly. Compared to other nights. And soon, the morning came.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~Breakfast time~  
  
"Morning boys." Both Mr. Taketa and Grandpa welcomed the boys when they saw them. "Good morning." Rocky said, as if he wasn't tired at all. "Morning, it's still time to sleep if we were back home." Tum Tum said. "Morn." BOOM! Colt had slammed right into the wall. "Colt, you alright?" Rocky asked concerned. "Oww. I'm fine, just don't touch me." "Well boys, we have some things to discuss today. "Like what Grandpa?" Tum Tum asked while eating his breakfast. "Like, when we shall all head down to sign into the tournament. If you'd like to go sight seeing, or just stay around the house. So, we should begin." "When do we have to sign up by?" Rocky asked. "Today by 3:00. It shouldn't take long to get there. So we'd have to leave at least 30 minutes before that." Grandpa said while eating his breakfast. "Umm, maybe we can take a look around the neighborhood or something before. Like just take a walk or something." Colt suggested. "Yea, we could do that." Rocky agreed with his brother. "That'll be fine. Pearl City is a safe place. You don't have to worry about anything bad. Maybe just Baron and his friends." Mr. Taketa shook his head. "Who's Baron?" Colt asked, just thinking to himself, please don't let it be a bully! Please don't let it be a bully! "Well, Baron is the neighborhood bully, that's all." Oh, another bully! "He can't be anything I can't take down!" Tum Tum said with confidence! "Well, you should still steer clear of that." Mr. Taketa warned.  
  
Breakfast ended with everyone's help to clean up. The boys had gotten their bedrooms all made, and got ready to go. Tum Tum was making sure he had enough snacks for the walk. Colt finished putting on his shoes, while Rocky got out his baseball cap. Put it on, and met his brothers up in the front of his house. "We're ready Grandpa." Colt had said. "Okay boys, your Grandpa and I are just going to stay here at the house. Maybe I'll take him to see some of our other friends." Mr. Taketa said. "If anything happens boys." Grandpa started. "We'll come right back." The 3 of them said together. As if they had already known what to say. "Okay, you can go now." And all the boys were off.  
  
"So, what do you think about these houses?" Colt asked. "What do you mean Colt? They look like houses." Rocky said realistically. "Yeah, but not like the ones back home." Of course, this is Hawaii, there's bound to be some difference." "Anyway, look, there's a school. It's an elementary school." Rocky pointed out as they passed by. "Looks really small, but hey, not everything is perfect." Tum Tum added. "Well, there probably isn't a lot of kids there, like at our school. There's a whole bunch of people there. But, they only have about 60 students for each grade. Maybe more." Rocky said. "Where do you store all this information, Rock?" Colt asked sarcastically. "Very funny." As they walked pass the school, they came across a park right next to it. It had a little jungle gym, and a few kids playing on it. They kept on walking, and turned up the street at the corner. "Look, there's a baseball game going on. I wonder who's winning." Colt stopped to watch for a little, then caught up with his brothers. "Hey, a pool." Rocky said. "And a basketball court right next to it." Tum Tum pointed out. "Maybe while we're here, we can come up here and shoot some hoops!" Colt said. "Yeah, but we better start to head back. I wanted to go eat something before we get down to the tournament site." Rocky said as they turned directions to go back.  
  
"So, how was your walk boys?" Grandpa asked. "It was fine. This neighborhood isn't that bad. And it's a good thing we didn't come across that Baron guy." Tum Tum said, as he finished his 3rd candy bar. "Tum Tum, stop eating that junk food. We're going to have to a snack soon." Grandpa had said. But, as usual, Tum Tum didn't listen. "Okay, I know the perfect place where we can stop to have some snacks." Mr. Taketa said as they all piled into the car. They got to this restaurant called Zippy's, and ate there for a while. They then headed on to the site tournament, and began to sign in.  
  
~Kapiolani Park~  
  
"Okay, you 3 boys are officially in the Ninjitsu tournament. We'll see you 3 back here tomorrow for your first competition." The man that had signed them in said. "Okay, we're officially in!" Colt said happily. "Yep, we get to try out for that grand prize. And we have 4 weeks to do it too!" Tum Tum said. "Well, where do you want to go now boys?" Grandpa asked. Hmm, I don't know. I'm not particular to any place. Seeing that I don't know where anything is." Rocky told them. "Well Shoji, you choose. You're the master of Hawaii places." Grandpa said, patting is back. "Okay. Let's go." And they were off. They returned home, had a good diner, and were off to bed. It would be a big day in the morning. Grandpa had told them that before they leave, they'd have a warm up so they'd be ready for the first competition.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~Morning time~  
  
"Okay boys, you've had your warm up, do you feel better?" Mr. Taketa asked them as they rested. "Well, it really was a warm up." Tum Tum said. Pulling out his granola bar, Rocky added, "It's gonna be of use today." He was sure that there would be good competition today, and for the rest of the days. "Then let's be on our way, and hope for the best." Grandpa said.  
  
~Kapiolani Park~  
  
"Welcome all ninjitsu ninjas! This is our first annual Ninjitsu fighting competition. We're happy to say that we have a great number of you willing to do your best and win the Prize. To study the arts at our school here in Hawaii. Now, we won't just be having one person go to the school. We have enough space for 3 new members." "Hey, our lucky number." Colt said with a smile. "So, get to your assigned spots, and let the games begin!" The announcer stepped off the stage, and everyone went to their separate parts of the park. "Okay, so where are we suppose to go Grandpa?" Colt asked. "Well, you're all at different places. So, we better start going." Grandpa said. And they all wished each other good luck, and went off. The tournament groups were separated by group ages.  
  
First was Tum Tum. He waited until the first couple of matches were done, then he stepped up when his name was called. "Tum Tum Douglas," The announcer said. As Tum Tum went into the ring, he watched for his partner to step in to as well. "And Brandon Sato." The referee had started their match with the note that: "this is only a beginning match. We just want you to disarm your partner."  
  
(I like to spell it like this, so don't mind it)  
  
"Aiya!" Tum Tum said while he fought his partner. He could tell that his partner was somewhat good at ninjitsu, so he tried his best to maintain his strength in the match. "Aiya!" His partner let out. Finally, Tum Tum's partner fell to the mat, and the referee called out, "One, two, three. Winner, Tum Tum Douglas!" Grandpa and Mr. Taketa cheered for as Tum Tum chook his partners hand. "Good job Tum Tum!!! You were great!" Grandpa said to his grandson. "Thanks Grandpa." "Yea, you were choice out there!" Mr. Taketa said. "Even though I don't know what that means, thanks Mr. Taketa." Tum Tum said, as they walked on to see Colt.  
  
"Colt Douglas, and Eric Lloyd. Begin!" Colt started out really good, but as the match went on, he began to get a little tired here and there. Tum Tum found his way through the crowd, and yelled out, "GO COLT!!!" "Winner!" The referee had lifted Colts hand, and Colt then shook his partners hand. "You were good Colt!" Tum Tum jumped up and down. "Thanks," Colt said. "But it was hard to win. He was good." "Well, it is only the first day, so I hope you have enough strength for the rest." Grandpa said. "Let's go and check on Rocky." Mr. Taketa said.  
  
"One, two, three! Winner!" Rocky had won his match against his partner. They all cheered for him, and as he walked back to his family, they all clapped for him. "Wow, that was a good start." Rocky said. Well, we're done for the day." Grandpa said. We can watch the other matches, then we have to go back to the stage to hear the news." Mr. Taketa said. They watched the other matches, and found their way back to where they had begun the day. It wasn't a very long day, but it was a good day. "Now, although this was a beginning match," The announcer had said. "all of the contestants that had lost their first match, we are sad to say that you shall not be able to compete in the upcoming tournaments. So, all who had won, we'll see you all back tomorrow!" "Cool, we all made it." Tum Tum said. "I'm glad I'm still in. It's gonna be fun for the next couple of days." Rocky said happily. "Looks like we can look forward to the next few days." Grandpa said.  
  
~Dinner~  
  
"Well boys, it was a good day. I'd say that you have all done a job well done. And hopefully you'll all do well tonight too." Grandpa said to encourage them. "Yea, I really want to stay and win." Rocky said. "The only thing that we can hope for is that you all do your best in the tournaments." Mr. Taketa noted. "Yep, and the best way is to eat up!" Of course, Tum Tum was helping himself to his 2 serving of diner. "Tum Tum, you can slow down on that diner of yours." Grandpa said. "But I'm hungry." Tum Tum said. "Your always hungry!" Colt commented on, while everyone started to laugh.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~Kapiolani Park~  
  
"Welcome back ninjas! We shall start today's competitions soon. We will be having not 1, but 3 different matches with your opponents. So, after each match that you fight in, you shall then move on to your next one. You will tell which one to go to, by the score keeper that each ring has by its side. Then once you've found out which ring to go to next, please move on to that destination." The announcer told everyone while speaking through a microphone. "3 matches, hope we can last." Colt said. "At the end of the 3 matches," the announcer continued. "you'll have about 15 minutes to rest. Get something to eat, drink some water. You will then proceed back here, to find any new announcements. Then, you shall go to your last competition ring that you were in, to see if you shall proceed to the next rounds tomorrow. If you are on the list, that means that you have been chosen to still compete in the matches. And we will see you tomorrow again. So, let's get going everyone!" As the announcer put the microphone back, the different players all disappeared to their assigned rings. Mr. Taketa took Tum Tum to his first match. While Grandpa went with Colt, and Rocky left on his own.  
  
"One, two, three, go!" The referee said as Tum Tum and Mr. Taketa watched the first match between 2 boys about 12. After a few minutes, one of the boys had finally fallen. The winner was a boy wearing a light blue patch on his shoulder. That was from a tournament before, Mr. Taketa had told Tum Tum. After a few different matches, Tum Tum stepped forward to fight a boy a little taller than him. They looked the same age, except this boy had dark black hair, and tanned skin. "Go!" Tum Tum automatically went straight for the boys legs. But, the boy had reacted very quickly. Jumped up, and dodged Tum Tum's hit. They fought for about 3 minutes, when Tum Tum got a good hit at the boys shoulder blade. "Winner!" The referee held up Tum Tum's arm, as the crowd had cheered. "Eh," Tum Tum's challenger said to him. "Good job brah." As the boy walked on to meet up with his parents and siblings, Tum Tum said to himself, "Brah, what's that?!" His thought was then cut off by Mr. Taketa. "Good job Tum Tum. You're doing very well! Now, we wait here for your next two matches." Mr. Taketa patted Tum Tum on the back, as they watched the next matches. Then, Tum Tum's named got called once again, and he was about to fight this 12 year old boy. Tum Tum yet again, had won his second match that day. He just loved to hear the crowd cheer for him. Finally, his last match that he fought was a tough one. He stayed in the ring for over 5 minutes. But once he got to the boys ankle, he broke down and fell. Tum Tum was ever so happy that the match was finally over. He returned to Mr. Taketa while gasping for air. "That was a long match Tum Tum! But you came back a winner!" Mr. Taketa said happily. "Yeah, I won. But I came back a fish out of the water wanting air!" "Oh Tum Tum." Mr. Taketa said smiling.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Aiya!" "Winner!" The referee called out as he raised Colt's hand. "Good job" Colt said to the boy he fought against while shaking his hand. "Eh, no worries." He sounded as if winning didn't matter. Only that he truly tried his best. "Good job Colt! Only one more match to go. Let's hope you do well on this!" Grandpa said as he waited with Colt in the audience. "That was a good fight, huh Grandpa?" Colt asked. "It sure was." They both had watched a few of the matches, then Colt's name was called to the ring for the 3rd time. "Go!" And the match began. This time, the boy that he was fighting was a lot bigger than he was. About 4 inches taller, and well built. He had brown hair, and broad shoulders. He looked strong, but Colt just thought to himself that he can beat him. Like Tum Tum, this was a long match that he went through. Almost 4 and ½ minutes. Colt was losing his concentration in the match. He almost fell as the boy took a shot to his stomach. "Keep your balance Colt!" Grandpa shouted from the audience. "Aiya!" The boy had yelled out. But as he took a shot for Colt's neck, Colt dodged. And got him on his back. He fell, and then the match was over. "Winner!" The referee had shouted so everyone could hear. The score keeper took down notes as Colt returned to Grandpa. "That was a hard match Grandpa!" Colt said, while regaining his strength. "Yes it was. But you did well." Grandpa said in a mystical voice. "Since we're done with your matches," Grandpa said. "let's go check on your brother."  
  
Grandpa and Colt both walked to Rocky's ring. He was already in his last match, so they set themselves up so they could see him. "Aiya!" Rocky had shouted. "Come on Rock-ster! You can win this!!!" Colt shouted as he clapped his hands. "Rocky, concentrate!" Grandpa shouted as well. Finally, the match was over with the new winner. "Winner!" Rocky's arm got lifted up by the referee. "Woo-hoo!" Colt chanted as his brother came to stand by his brother and his grandpa. "Thanks guys. That was a hard match to win." Rocky said, while catching his breath. "You did a great job, Rock!" Colt said, glad that his brother has won. "Now, we have a few minutes to get something to eat. Are you boys tired?" Grandpa asked them. "Yep, I sure am! Man, fighting that match against that big guy takes a lot of energy our of someone!" Colt said. "I'm hungry too. What can we get here Grandpa?" Rocky asked. "Well, let's go see." They walked to the food stands that weren't that far from the matches. Rocky got a soda, and a bag of chips. It was in the early afternoon, so having that was okay. While Rocky ate his chips, Colt began to munch on his hamburger. He was really hungry that his burger was gone in a few minutes. "Let's go and find your brother and Mr. Taketa." Grandpa said as they turned directions to find them. They met up with the two, and all of them headed back to the stage.  
  
"Well, today was a good day to hold some matches, don't you think?" The announcer said as everyone cheered. "During the break that we just had, the score keeper had counted up with different points that you all had earned. Now you can return to you rings that you fought in, and see if you shall be returning tomorrow. "Well, good luck guys. Let's hope that all 3 of you will be coming back tomorrow!" Mr. Taketa said. "Thank you Mr. Taketa. We'll need it." Colt said as everyone went to their different rings. "Hey, let me see!" Tum Tum said, trying to find his way through the crowd. "Little kid with bad attitude coming through.." Tum Tum said. He finally got to the clipboard with all the names of the contestants that will be able to return. "YES! I'M ON IT!" Tum Tum said as he ran back to Mr. Taketa. "Mr. Taketa, I'm comin' back!!!" Tum Tum said jumping up and down. "Great! Let's go see how your brothers did." "Okay." They found Colt and Grandpa. "Tum Tum, how did you do?" Grandpa asked him. "I'm comin' back tomorrow!!!" "Good for you! Colt has good news too!" "Yeah," Colt started. "I get to come back tomorrow too!" "That's great. Let's see if Rocky's coming back too." Grandpa said, leading all of them to Rocky's ring. "Where am I?" Rocky said to himself. "Come on, Rocky Douglass, Rocky Douglass." He searched the paper for his name. "Yes, there I am! I'm gonna come back!" "Rocky, did you make it?" Tum Tum asked excited to hear the news. "Yep, sure did!" "Alright, the 3 ninjas once again!" Colt said as Rocky and Colt did a 'brotherly' hand shake with each other. "Let's celebrate this beginning of the tournament with some.sushi!" Tum Tum suggested. He was hungry, so food will make him happier about staying. "I know the perfect place!" Mr. Taketa said as they went to the car.  
  
~After Dinner~  
  
"Boy, I'm stuffed!' Tum Tum said rubbing his stomach. "Wow! Finally, Tum Tum isn't hungry!" Colt said. Everyone laughed at that comment. "You've gotta admit Tum Tum, it is the first time!" Rocky told him. "I have a good reason. I ate 4 servings of dinner!" Tum Tum said. "But I'll have my appetite back soon, don't worry." Rocky had asked him grandpa, "Do you know what time we have to be down at the park by?" "Let me see." Grandpa got out his notebook on the table. "It says that we should be there by 10:00. So we can check in, and all of that. "So, when should we be ready by?" Rocky asked. "About 9:30 or so. That way we can get a head start down to the park." Grandpa said. "Well, then I guess since it's still early, I'll start on our homework." Rocky told them as he pulled out his binder. "Those teachers of your give you homework over breaks?!" Mr. Taketa asked. "Yep, they sure do." "Really?" Colt asked. "Yeah, you have homework too ya know." "I do? How do you know" Colt asked his brother. "It was lying on your bed. So I saw it." Rocky answered as he pulled out his different worksheets from his binder. "Opps." Colt said as he had a worried face on. "Well, those mainland school are tough. But then again, so are some schools here. Not many school here give homework over vacations. But, I know one school that does." Mr. Taketa commented on. About an hour and ½ later, the boys all decided to go to sleep. So they'll be ready tomorrow. Again, they were going to have a warm up just before they would leave. So they'd be prepared for the days matches. "Goodnight Grandpa. See you in the morning." Tum Tum said. "Night boys."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~Kapiolani Park~  
  
"Once again, welcome back ninjas!" The announcer said happily. "We're going to have the exact same plan as we did yesterday. You'll have 3 matches, and after. You'll be able to see if you shall have the chance to return tomorrow. If you all have your assigned rings, you can start the matches!" Everyone broke away from the stage. "Boy, Mr. Taketa and I would like to go across the street to go and see one of our old time hang outs." The boys laughed at the fact that his grandpa had a 'hangout'. "Okay." They all said. "So, if you don't mind." Grandpa told them. "Rocky and Colt, could you take Tum Tum to his first match. Then you can go to your own. Now, once Rocky and Colt leave, stay at your ring Tum Tum!" Grandpa told him. "Don't worry Grandpa." Tum Tum said; as if he heard this already. "That means not even to get any snack!" Grandpa said again. "Oh.fine." Tum Tum sighed. "Bye boys! We'll see you when the matches are through." Mr. Taketa said. "Okay, lets get Tum Tum to his ring." Colt said. The 3 of them walked over to Tum Tum's ring. "Boy, these kids are sure small." Colt teased. "Hey, who are you calling small!" This little boy said to Colt. "Oww!" The boy had stepped on Colt's foot, while Rocky and Tum Tum laughed. "Darn kid!" Colt yelled to him. "Tum Tum Douglas," the referee said. "That's you Tum Tum. Good luck, and stay here. Don't go anywhere!" Rocky warned him. Being the older brother, he wanted to make sure his youngest brother was going to be fine. "Okay." Tum Tum went into the ring while his brothers waved good-bye and walked on.  
  
The came to Colt's ring. "Okay Colt, I'm gonna go over to my ring. Good luck Colt." Rocky said as he patted his brother on his back. "You too Rocky!" Colt said. Rocky found his way to his own ring. Once he got there, he heard his name and was called to the ring. He fought his first match against a good sized boy about his height. After, the referee called out "Winner!" And Rocky had won his first match of the day. He headed out into a clear part of the audience to settle down. But bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry man." Rocky said turning around. "No worries brah." The stranger said. "I didn't see you there." Rocky got cut off as he saw the strangers face. "Nah, it's okay." The stranger said. "Umm." Rocky tried to say. "Yeah?" The stranger continued. "Umm, are you fighting in this tournament?" Rocky asked. "Yea, why not." The stranger sounded happy about being there. "Oh. Well, you're a girl." Rocky said. Hopefully she wouldn't get mad about it. "Yeah, and your point?" She replied. "Well, I didn't know girls knew ninjitsu. I've never seen a girl fight before." Rocky admitted. "Well, there's a first time for everything." She said cheerfully. She sat down and asked him if he'd like to sit with her. "So, what's your name?" she asked him. "Oh, sorry. I'm Rocky. Rocky Douglas." "Well, My name's Zaida Marston. But you can just call me Z." She replied as they shook each others hand. Rocky was wearing his cap that he usually wore all the time. "Hey, cool hat." Z said. "Thanks, I've had if for a couple of years." They were sitting off to the side, so they weren't in anyone's way.or so they thought. "Hey!" Rocky let out. "What do you want!" A boy said as he walked away. The boy had walked into Rocky's back. "What was that all about?" Rocky asked. "Don't mind him. He's just what I'd call a waste of good air. He's just a bully. Don't pay any attention to him. Nothing he says is worth it." Zaida said. "He's just so.da kine, ya know?!" Rocky just looked at her as if she was speaking an entirely different language. "Your not from around here, are you?" She asked Rocky. "No, how can you tell?" Rocky asked Zaida. "Well, for one thing, you didn't know what 'da kine' means." "Oh." Rocky said, trying to understand. "Mostly locals use that. It's slang." Zaida told him. "Don't worry, it's not a thing you need to know here." "Good, cause I don't think I could learn it that fast!" They both laughed together. "So, how long are you staying here?" Zaida asked Rocky. "As long as my brothers and I are in the tournament." "So you're here with your brothers? Cool." "Yeah," Rocky said. "it's fun to train with them." "So," Rocky asked. "Have you played any matches yet?" "Yep, only two though." "Oh, I fought one too. I still have all two of them to fight.  
  
"Hey Rocky!" Colt said as he walked towards Rocky and Z. "Hi Colt. Oh, Colt, this is Zaida. Zaida this is my brother Colt." Rocky said. "Nice to meet you Zaida." Colt said as he shook her hand. "Hi to you too!" Zaida greeted him nicely. "I didn't know girls were in this tournament." Colt told her. "Well, I'm a girl, and I'm in the tournament. "Cool. I'm done with two of my matches. What about you Rocky?" "Yeah, I fought one already." "Well, I gotta go and meet my friend, but I'll be back. Nice to meet you Rocky. You too Colt!" "Yeah, it was a pleasure." Rocky said. "Yeah hope to see you soon." Colt said. "Bye guys." Zaida waved and went on to find her friend. "She seems nice." Rocky said to Colt. "Does that mean something?!" Colt said, with a big smile on his face. "No, it doesn't Colt." Rocky said in defense. "Are you sure!?" Colt said. "Yes!" "Rocky Douglas to the ring." The referee called out. "I gotta go, see ya later Colt." "Bye Rocky." Rocky started his second fight with a boy about his age and size. It was a quick fight though. Only about 3 minutes. He ended the match with his challenger on the mat. "Winner!" The referee called out. Rocky's hand was raised while everyone cheered for him. Rocky returned to the crowd as he saw Zaida in the back smiling and clapping for him.  
  
"Thanks." Rocky said. "You did a good job!" Zaida said. "Yeah, it was a good match." "Where's you brother?" "Oh, probably had to go back and fight another one of his matches. But, we have to meet up when all 3 of us are done." Rocky said while catching his breath. "So, having fun in Hawaii yet?" Z asked him. "Well, we haven't really had anytime to do or go anywhere yet. But, pretty soon, I'm sure we'll be doing stuff." Rocky said as they both sat down at the same spot. "Well, you just have to make sure that you and your brothers go to Pipeline and watch the surfers! That's the BEST place to surf! I mean, that place has some mean waves!" Z said. She was really into surfing, so she knew the place well. "Sounds like you surf." Rocky said. "Yeah, I sure do. Although, I'm nothing like Kelly. He's the best I've come across for a long time!" "You mean," Rocky started. "the championship surfer from Hawaii!? You know him!?" "Yea, I met him a couple of years ago. He came to our fundraiser for young surfers. He's really cool!" As the match was just about done, Tum Tum came running up to Rocky and Z. "Rocky, I won all 3 of my matches!!" Tum Tum had practically screamed at the top of his lungs! "Cool!" Rocky said as he high fived his brother. "Tum Tum, this is Zaida. We just met today. Zaida, this is my youngest brother, Tum Tum." Rocky introduced them to each other. "Hi Zaida." Tum Tum said. "Hey Tum Tum." They shook each others hands and smiled at each other. "Colt wants to ask you something really quick before your last match." Tum Tum said to Rocky. "Okay, I'll be back in a while Z." Rocky told Z as he rushed off with Tum Tum.  
  
While he was gone, the referee had called the first name of the last match. By the time Rocky got back, he heard his name being called to the ring. "Rocky Douglas." The referee had repeated. "I'm here, I'm here." Rocky said while he stepped into the ring. "Hey Rocky." His opponent said to him. "Z! I'm fighting you!?" Rocky said in shock. "Yep, sure are." She replied. "GO!" And they were off. This match was the most interesting match that Z had fought in. The match was a long one. Not only 5 minutes, but 7 minutes. The official time limit for the first few days of competition is 8 minutes. The referee was counting down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1. TIME!" Both Z and Rocky stopped fighting, and waited for the referee to come back into the ring. "It is a tie!" The crowd still cheered for both of them, even though there was no actual winner. "That was a good match Rocky!" Z told him as they both walked together to the side. "Yeah, you're a really good fighter!" Rocky said as he congratulated her. "Thanks, you too." "Well, since all of the matches are about done, I gotta go and find my brothers and grandpa." Rocky told her. "Yea, I gotta friend my friend and all. So, I'll see you around!" "Yeah, bye Z." They both walked off in different directions and met up with whoever they were suppose to find. "Where's your girlfriend??!!" Tum Tum said in an annoying brotherly way. "She's not my girlfriend." Rocky said. "Oh yeah, then why were you with her all day?" Tum Tum asked once again. "Because we're in the same age group for the tournament. So, she's my new friend. That's all." "Right." Colt betted into the conversation. "Oh be quiet Colt. You don't know anything. Besides, you shouldn't make fun of her. She's really nice and cool." Rocky said, trying to forget Tum Tum's mean comment. "Ah ha, you're trying to defend her. You must like her!" Colt teased more. "Errgghh!" Rocky said a couple of times while his two brothers kept on teasing him.  
  
"Today was a good day, wasn't it everyone!" The announcer had asked. "Okay, during the short break that we had, once again the score keepers had added up your scores. And you can all return to your assigned rings. Also, we will not have any competitions tomorrow. It will be one of our break days that we will have every so often during this tournament. So, we will then see you on Thursday. Have a good day everyone, hope to see you later this week!" "I'm gonna go and check if I made it or not." Tum Tum rushed off to his ring. He was excited to find out if he was in it. And in a split second, he was back. "I'm in, I'm in, I'm in!!!" Tum Tum told everyone. "Good job Tum Tum. Now let Colt and I see if we made it too." The 3 of them walked to Colt's ring first. They waited to see if Colt had made it in to. As Colt came back, he had a big winning smile on face. Colt's brothers could already tell that he made it in. "Don't even say anything Colt. We know you made it." Rocky said holding his hand up. "Well, can you blame me. I do have a natural talent for this ya know!" They all laughed and walked on to Rocky's ring. "I'll be right back guys. Wait here." Rocky said. He got his way through the different kids tying to see if they had made it too. He finally got towards the clipboard in the big crowd. "Hey Rock- ster." He noticed that it was Z greeting him. "Hi Z." Did you find out if you made it?" He asked. "Nope. We can find out together." They both looked for each others name. "Hey, there's your name Z!" Rocky told her. "And there's your name too." Z had said. "Looks like we're both comin' back." "Yep, looks like." They both smiled at each other, and started to walk back towards where Colt and Tum Tum were waiting.  
  
"Rocky, did you make it?" Tum Tum asked excitedly. "Yep, sure did. So did Z." He said looking in her direction. "Hmm, you're on a nickname bases huh Rock. Does that mean anything?!" Colt slipped in to his brother privately. "Colt.." Rocky cut his brother off. So he wouldn't be embarrassed in front of Z because of his brothers. "Yeah, looks like I'll see the three of you on Thursday! Well, I gotta bounce. See you guys later!" "Bye Zaida!" Tum Tum called after her. "See ya Z!" Rocky said waving bye to her. As he turned back, there were his two brothers. Giving him that "you like someone" look to him. "What?" he asked his brothers. "Oh come on, you know what we mean." Tum Tum said as they saw Grandpa and Mr. Taketa walking up to them. "So boys, how did it go?" Mr. Taketa asked them. "Today was fun!" Colt told him. "Fun, but exhausting." Rocky said. "Well, did you boys make it to the next round?" Grandpa asked curiously. "Yeah, all 3 of us!" Tum Tum said loudly, as happily as he could. "Did you make any new friends?" Grandpa asked after. "Well..Rocky did!" Colt said in a teasing way. As Rocky looked at his brother, he turned to tell his Grandpa, "Yeah. I met this girl. She's really nice, and good at ninjitsu." "Sounds like you all had a good time today." Mr. Taketa commented on. "Yeah we did." Colt finally said. "It's time to head back home. Let's go." Grandpa lead everyone back to the car, and they drove home. On the way home, they all talked about their day. To Tum Tum's matches, to Colt's, and then to Rocky's. Even Grandpa and Mr. Taketa shared about their day. Everyone seemed like they had a good time that day.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~Thursday~  
  
"Morning everyone." Grandpa said while he walked into the kitchen. They'd already started breakfast, and Grandpa was the last to get up. "How come you're getting up so late Grandpa?" Tum Tum asked. "Well Tum Tum, yesterday took a lot of energy out of me. I had a lot of fun, and when I hit that bed, I sure went to sleep! I have to regain my strength you know." "Oh, okay." "So, what are you gonna do today guys?" Colt asked. "Well boys," Mr. Taketa said. "there is a park and a basketball court about a street away from here. I think you saw it the other day when you went walking around the neighborhood." "Yeah, I remember that." Rocky said as he washed his plate from breakfast. "You boys can go up there, and shoot some hoops if you want." Grandpa said as he settled down. "Yeah, do you wanna go, Tum Tum?" Colt asked his brother. "Sure, just let me stock up on some snacks!" "Tum Tum!" Everyone said at once. The three boys got their things ready, and went back into the kitchen. "Okay, we're gonna go up now Grandpa." Rocky said. "We'll be back soon." "Okay, we'll see you in a little bit. "Don't get caught in any of Baron's trouble, remember that okay boys?" Mr. Taketa reminded them about that. "Okay, bye." Tum Tum as the headed out the door.  
  
*bounce, bounce, bounce* "Rock, can you kinda stop bouncing that basketball?" Colt asked as they got closer to the basketball court. "Oh, sorry brah." "Hey, what did you say?" Colt asked, surprised his brother said. "Oh, sorry Colt. It's just like the slang they use around here." "Yeah," Tum Tum started to say. "a boy at the tournament said that to me. What's it mean?" "Well Tum Tum, I think it's just like the local way of saying like friend, or brother, or something like that. I'm not quite sure. I just heard Z. She says that a lot. So I picked it up from here." "Ahhh. Now you're talking like her. Interesting." Colt said. "Colt, don't make me shove this down your throat!" Rocky said while gesturing to the basketball. "Don't worry, I won't." The two of them exchanged a few glares at each other then Tum Tum said something. "Hey, looks, there's a team over there." "Maybe we should wait until they're done." Rocky suggested as he stopped. "Nah, they should be done soon." Colt said as he kept walking.  
  
"Okay guys, come on back him." The coach called out to his team. "It was a good practice today. But, tomorrow, we're gonna be at the school gym instead of here. So, meet up there." "Umm, coach." A voice called out. "I'm not gonna be able to make it. Is that okay?" "Yeah, sure. Just try to make the next one. We're just gonna go over the plays for the games comin' up." "And...break!" All the players put their hands together and yelled out "Chargers!" They all got their stuff and started to leave. One of the balls got loose, and a player started to get it. "Eh Johnson, no worries brah. I'll get it." "Shoots, thanks. See ya later." "See ya." The player than ran out to get the ball. The ball had ended up at the feet at Colt. He was walking towards the center of the basketball court. "Oh, here's your ball." Colt said as he picked it up. "Thanks brah." The player stood up to meet Colt. "Zaida?" Colt said surprised. "Hey Colt, what are you doing here?" "Z?!" Rocky said while he and Tum Tum caught up to Colt. "Hey guys." "Hey, what are you doing here?" Tum Tum asked her. "Well, I just finished my basketball practices. "Wait a minute. You play basketball!?" Rocky asked shocked about hearing this. "Yea, why do you sound so surprised?" She asked in a pleasant voice. "Well, we've never seen a girl play basketball. At least not on a team or anything." Colt said. "Well, I sure do play basketball."  
  
The 4 of them turned around and walked back to Z's things at the edge of the court. "So, you play on a team?" Tum Tum asked another question. "Yeah, I play for my school team. I'm the only girl on the team." Z answered. "Wow. That's cool. What's you team's name?" Colt had said. "I play for the Chargers. But ya know, the middle school is the Colts. I think you'd like to play on that team, huh." She asked Colt. "Makes sense doesn't it." He said. "So, since I told what I'm doing here, how come the 3 of you are here?" She asked them. "Well," Rocky started. "we're staying with one of my grandpa's friends, and he lives close by. So, we came up here just to kill time." The two brothers nodded their heads. "Cool, do you guys wanna practice with me?" Z asked them. "Well, sure." Colt said. He's always up for a game of b-ball. "Just don't get mad once we beat you." He taunted her. "Oh don't worry, I won't." She said to him. "Well, there's 4 of us. It came be 2 against 2." Rocky pointed out. "Why don't you play with Z, Rocky?" Tum Tum said. "Okay." Rocky said as he smiled at Z. She smiled back to him. "First to 5." Tum Tum had said. "Okay, let's go." Z finally said. The game started and they all started to run around the court. "Over here Tum Tum!" Colt shouted. "Tum Tum threw the ball to Colt as Colt shot from the 2 point line. The ball went in as he shouted, "Yes!" "Nice shot Colt." Z congratulated him. "Don't encourage him, he'll just do his best to beat us more." Rocky warned. "Oh, sorry. But, still, a nice shot." Z teased Rocky's suggested.  
  
"I'm open," Rocky said to Z as they ran down to the other hoop. "Rocky!" Z said as she tossed the ball to Rocky. He made a shot from the 2 point line too. "Nice shot!" Z told him as she ran up to him and gave him a high 5. The game went on as each team scored a point. It finally came down to 4 against 4. Z had the ball, and won the game with a lay up straight up the middle of the court. "Alright!!" Rocky shouted as he ran towards her. "That was great!" "Thanks! You guys did a good job. Boy, that was a good warm up." "Warm up! I'm so tired." Tum Tum said as he fell to the ground and took out a fruit roll up from his pocket. "Yeah, that was a good game Z." Colt finally said. "You play really well." He actually admitted to her. "Thanks." They all sat down together in a little circle. "So, do you guys wanna go see the baseball team practice?" Z asked them. "Yeah, sure." Tum Tum agreed. "Okay. Well, they're only right there, so let's go."  
  
The 3 of them followed Z to the dugouts. They stood there for a few minutes watching all of the players practice for an upcoming game. "Sup Miah!" Z shouted to one of the players. "Howzit Z!" He shouted back. They began to walk down the field. "Hey Z!" 3 other boys said to her. She turned and gave all of them a shaka sign and walked on with Tum Tum, Colt and Rocky. "Well, you sure know a lot of boys, huh Z." Rocky said, a little uncomfortably. "Nah, they're just some friends from school." "Oh." Rocky said with a little relieved tone in his voice. "Don't worry Z." Colt started. "You're not the only one. Rock knows a lot of girls back home too!" Rocky just stared at his brother in disbelief that he was actually saying this in front of her. "Colt!" He said. "What?! You do! Even in other places too! Like Japan. Do you remember Miyo? She was cool." He kept going on as Rocky dug his face in his, trying to forget that he was hearing this. "Oh really." Z said. "Yeah, Rocky knows how to get to the ladies, don'tcha Rock?!" Colt said. "Why are you doing this to me?" Rocky asked his brother. "Well, don't worry. That's just because you're a cool guy." Tum Tum said to Z, "Hey Z, do you wanna toss a baseball?" "Sure." Tum Tum ran out to the clear part of the field and waited for Z. "Besides, you're nice, sweet." Z said. "And not to mention very cute!" Rocky opened his eyes wide as an eagle as he heard this! She smiled at him as they both blushed. As the ran out to catch up with Tum Tum, she turned around and saw him smiling back at her. "Wow, she totally likes you Rocky!" Colt said. "Well." Rocky wanted to just say that he liked her too, but he couldn't. Not just yet. "She is pretty cool. And I do have to say, she is super sweet, good at sport, and." "Cute!?" Colt teased. "Colt." Rocky said. "I know I know." They teased around for a while, then ran down to throw around the baseball with Tum Tum and Z.  
  
"So boys, how was it?" Grandpa asked as the boys had walked into the living room to sit down with Grandpa and Mr. Taketa. "It was fun!" Tum Tum said as he rushed to sit next to his grandpa. "What about the two of you?" Mr. Taketa asked Rocky and Colt. "Well, I think that Rocky had a good time, don't you think Rock?!" Colt once again said in a teasing sort of way. Rocky looked at his brother as if Colt could read his mind of what he was thinking. "Oh really." Grandpa said curiously. "Yeah, we just played a game of basketball, and tossed around a baseball. That's all." Rocky said. But his grandpa could tell there was more to the story then what he was saying. "Oh, okay." Grandpa said. "Well, do you boys want to go out to dinner?" Grandpa asked them about 2 hours later. "Yeah, sure. I'm fine with whatever." Rocky said as he surfed the internet. He then got off the computer to sit with Colt and Tum Tum. "Yeah, you just have to ask 'Oh Lord Tum Tum'. He's really picky about what we eat." Colt said. "Okay, what do you want Tum Tum?" Mr. Taketa asked Tum Tum. "I'm fine with anything. I'm just hungry for food. Any food!" Tum Tum said. "Okay, well, lets get ready and go." Grandpa told them. They ate dinner at a local restaurant and got home just in time for Mr. Taketa to watch the late news. "It's time for bed boys. Early day tomorrow." Grandpa told them. "Okay, night." Rocky and Colt said as they went to bed. "Night boys." Grandpa said. "What about you Tum Tum? Aren't you going to bed?" Mr. Taketa asked. "Oh, yeah. I'm going to bed. Good night." "Night Tum Tum." Both Grandpa and Mr. Taketa asked.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~Morning time~  
  
"Okay Grandpa, we're ready for our warm ups." Colt said as he and Rocky walked out into the living room. "Sorry boys, there's no time. We have to leave already. We're late." Grandpa said. "Really, how come?" Rocky asked. "Well, since your brother didn't go to sleep until late last night, he's only getting up now. And we don't have time for it." Rocky and Colt looked at each other. "Oh, that's too bad." Colt said in a fake sympathetic way. "Yeah, we really love your warm ups." Rocky said in the same way. "Well, it'll be another day boys." Grandpa told them. "So, we'd have to warm up some other day?" Colt asked. "Yep, looks like it." Mr. Taketa said. "Oh well." Colt said. "YES!" Both Rocky and Colt said. "Hey, I heard that!" Grandpa said. "Sorry Grandpa." "Just for that you have to do double chores around here." "But Grandpa!" Rocky complained. "Oh come one Grandpa!" Colt whined. "Just joking!" Grandpa teased. "Grandpa." the two boys said in unison.  
  
~Kapiolani Park~  
  
"And welcome back ladies and gentlemen to our 4th day of the Ninjitsu Tournament." The announcer started. Now, we shall be having a few days straight of matches. So let's hope that all of you shall have the strength to keep on fighting. And that you shall be able to come back to the tournaments. Once again, we shall be having the same plan as the days before. Where you shall fight in 3 different matches, and at the end of the day, you'll be able to see if you will be returning back to the tournament for more days to come." The crowd let out a group clap as the announcer continued. "So, now let's get down to business everyone!" "Okay Grandpa, I'm gonna go to my ring." Rocky told him. "Yeah, I'll go with you." Colt said. "Okay, let's go. Bye Grandpa." Rocky said. "Bye Grandpa, see ya later Mr. T." Colt said as he caught up with Rocky. "So, do you wanna go to your ring Tum Tum?" Mr. Taketa asked. "Sure." Mr. Taketa, Grandpa and Tum Tum walked over to Tum Tum's ring and waited for his first match.  
  
As Rocky and Colt approached, they saw Z with another girl. She was talking to her as they got to them. "Hey Rocky, hi Colt." Z greeted them. "Hi Z." Rocky said with a big smile on his face. "Morning Z." Colt said too. The two boys sat down with Z and her friend on the grassy part of the park. "Rocky, Colt, this is my best friend Misty. Misty, this is Rocky and his brother Colt." Z said as she introduced her friend to the boys. "Hi Misty." Rocky said to her. "Nice to meet you." Colt told her. "Hi." Misty said shyly. "Oh, I think the both of you are in the same age group for the tournament!" Z pointed out to both Colt and Misty. "Really, cool." Colt said. "Yeah, maybe I'll get to see you fight." Misty said. "Sure." Colt said as they both smiled at each other. "So, did you guys have fun yesterday?" Misty asked Rocky and Colt. "Z told me about how you met up with her at the basketball court." Rocky glanced at Z and smiled at her. "Yeah, I had a fun time." Rocky finally said to them. "She didn't go all 'all star' on you when you played basketball, did she?!" Misty said. "Hey, I don't do that." Z said nudging her friend. "Well, I wouldn't say that she did that. She play really good!" Colt complemented her. "Hey Misty," another girl called to her about a few yards away. "you're up at the ring." "Thanks!" Misty yelled back to her. "Well, I better get going." "Hey, I'll walk you there." Colt offered. "Sure. Nice to meet you Rocky." Misty said as she stood up. "See ya Z." "Bye Misty." Z said to her. "See ya later Colt. Bye Misty." Rocky said as both Misty and Colt started to walk off together. "Well, I think that they'll both get along great!" Z told Rocky. "Yeah, but they're not the only ones." Rocky said to her as they both blushed.  
  
As they day went on, everyone had fought their 3 different matches. Basically, Grandpa and Mr. Taketa stayed with Tum Tum for the matches. Except when Tum Tum got hungry. Colt and Misty hung out for the entire day together. And so did Rocky and Z. "So, you and your brothers are just here for the tournament?" Misty asked Colt while they were waiting for Colt's last match. "Yeah. But even though we're here for the tournament, we're still planning on sight seeing and all that." Colt told her. He just couldn't help but to be amazed at how she just kept listening to her. She didn't even get off track and ask him what he was saying. He started to feel that the both of them would get along really well! "Yeah, I live in the Leeward area, so, it's cool over here." Misty told him. They kept having their conversation until Colt heard his name. "Colt Douglas." The referee called out. "Well, I better go." Colt said as he walked on to the ring. "Good luck Colt!" Misty called out to him. She watched from the front of the audience and cheered him on the entire way!  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
At Z's and Rocky's ring, there they were, talking away with each other. They sat down at the exact same spot as they did before. "Today's matches were a little harder, don't you think Rocky?" Z asked him. "Really? You looked like you just took them down when you were fighting." Rocky told her. "Really?" She asked him. "Yep. But, even if you were tired, you do a good job hiding it." "Well, I guess I learned that from my training. It's not like big time training, but they always told the students that if you're ever in a tournament, or fighting someone, you shouldn't let them see that you're getting tired. That way, they don't have a better chance of beating you. Because then they'll know that they'd only have to fight you for a little while longer. And they'll win. So, they told us to always concentrate, even if you're tired." "Wow, that sounds like something my grandpa would say." Rocky told her. "Well, that's good. You said that you're grandpa is the one who's been teaching you ninjitsu?" She asked him. "Yeah, he started a couple of years ago. It's been fun training with him. Besides, I think it's better. He knows our strong points, so he doesn't push us as much. And knows what we're capable of. So I like my grandpa as our sensei." Rocky said. "I think it's cool that you care about your grandpa like that." Z told him. "Zaida Marston." They both heard the referee call out. "Well, I'm up. My last match for the day." Z said as they both stood up. "Good luck Z!" Rocky said. "Tanks. I mean, thanks." Z accidentally said. "No prob." Rocky joked around. "Fight!" The referee called out. "Go Z!" Rocky cheered for her. Z kept on fighting her partner, and eventually won the match. "Winner!" "Woo-hoo!" Rocky cheered for Z as she walked out of the ring.  
  
Colt and Misty met back up with Rocky and Z. They went to go and get something to drink, then talked just a little while more. "We gotta go and find my mom." Z told them. "Okay. We should go find our brother too. I wonder how he did." Colt told them. "Okay, we'll catch ya later." Misty said bye to them. "See ya guys!" Rocky said. They went in their different directions. Colt and Rocky met up with Tum Tum and Mr. Taketa. "Hey Tum Tum. How'd ya do?!" Rocky asked him. "I won all of my matches!" Tum Tum said happily. "Really? Good for you!" Colt told him. "Yeah. We're just waiting for your Grandpa to come back. Tum Tum got hungry so he went to get him something to eat." Mr. Taketa said to the boys. "Okay. Well, both Rock and I won all of our matches too." Colt told Mr. Taketa and Tum Tum. "Cool. We should be coming back tomorrow. I know!" Tum Tum said with true confidence.  
  
All of the contestants were able to go back to their rings to see if they were able to come back to the tournament. Everyone went with Tum Tum to see if he would be coming back. "Yes! I'm comin' back Grandpa!" He told him. "Good for you Tum Tum." Grandpa said patting him on the back. "We'll go and check our own rings out and come back and tell you." Rocky told everyone. He and Colt walked towards Colt's ring. "Hi Colt." Misty told him. "Hey Misty." Colt smiled at her. "Are you comin' back tomorrow?" Colt asked her. "Yep, and it looks like you are too!" Misty said in a happy tone while she pointed out his name on the clipboard. "Cool, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Colt told her. He walked back to Rocky to tell him his news. "Hey Rock. I'm comin' back tomorrow." Colt said. "Cool, I knew you would." Rocky said to him. "I knew I would too!" Colt said. "And so is Misty. She gets to come back too!" Colt said as the two of them walked over to Rocky's ring. "Okay, I'll go check it out." Rocky said as he jogged over to the clipboard. Trying to get through to see, he finally made it to the front. "Cool! I'm comin' back." Rocky said to himself. As he got out of the crowd of people, he found Z. "Hey Z. Are you coming back tomorrow?" he asked her. "Yep, sure are. And you?" "Yeah. How about I meet you over there. Where we usually sit together." Rocky suggested. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Z said. "Bye." Rocky said as he walked back to Colt. They both walked back to everyone else waiting for the news.  
  
After they got in the car, they went to the mall and got some stuff to take back for their mom and dad. They went home, and had diner. The diner was made by the 3 boys, and Grandpa and Mr. Taketa was really satisfied with their dinner. "Well, with this dinner, you boys should make diner every night while you're here." Mr. Taketa commented on their diner. They all played a game after diner, and finally they went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~Kapiolani Park~  
  
"And once again, welcome back ninjas!" The same announcer welcomed everyone back. Our program says that we shall be holding our competitions for today, and Saturday and Sunday. So, be prepared to fight for a long period of time. Hopefully these days don't take all of your energy out of you. So, let's begin with the first couple matches." With that note, everyone spread out to their assigned rings. Tum Tum and Grandpa walked together while Colt went with Rocky and Mr. Taketa to his ring. "Okay, I'm going back to stay with your Grandpa. We might walk around the park, so if you don't find us by Tum Tum, you'll know where we are." Mr. Taketa told the two boys. "Okay. Bye." Rocky said. Mr. Taketa walked back to Tum Tum and Grandpa. "Okay, I'm up. Catch ya later Rocky." Colt said as he walked up to the ring. "Good luck." He wished his brother good luck, and went to his own ring. He found Z sitting down at the same spot waiting for him. " 'Sup Rocky." She welcomed him as he sat down. "Hey Z. Have you been waiting for me for a long time?" he asked her. "Nope, just got here myself."  
  
They talked for a while until either one of them were called up to fight. As one went up, the other kept on cheering on their friend. The day went on and it went well for everyone. Z and Rocky talked for almost the entire time. They talked about how it is in Hawaii. What's it like back home for Rocky. School, friends, all kinds of stuff. What they like to do for fun, stuff like that. Colt eventually met up with Misty, and they hung out together too. Mr. Taketa and Grandpa met some old friend from before and had a good time with them. Even Tum Tum met a new friend. "Hi, what's your name?" this girl asked him. "Oh, my name's Tum Tum Douglas. What's yours?" He asked her back. My name's Ashley Miyano." She seemed really nice, and Tum Tum stayed with her for a while. During the break, the 3 brothers found each other and brought their friends with them. "Hey guys." Rocky said to everyone. "Hey Tum Tum, who's your new friend?" Colt asked him. "Oh, this is Ashley Miyano. We're both in the same age group for the tournament." He said. "Misty, this is my brother Colt, and my other brother Rocky." "Hi Ashley." The two boys said to her. "Hi Colt, hi Rocky. Oh Misty! Hey Z." Ashley said to the two girls. "You know each other?" Tum Tum asked the girls. "Oh yea," Misty said. "Ashley's my little sister." "Really, cool!" Colt said to everyone.  
  
Just then, two ladies walked up to them. It was Zaida's mom, and Misty's mom. "Hi girls." Mrs. Marston said. "Hi mom." Hey girls." Mrs. Miyano said to her girls and Z. "Hi mom." Both of the girls said. "Oh, these must be your new friends." Mrs. Miyano said. "Yeah, this is Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum. They're all brothers. They're here for the tournament." Misty said to the two mom's. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you boys." Mrs. Marston told them. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Marston." Rocky said politely. "We hope that you enjoy your stay here in islands." Mrs. Miyano said. "Oh, we are." Colt said nicely. "Well girls, you just come and find us by the car when you're done. Okay?" Mrs. Marston told the girls. "Okay mom." Z answered. "Okay, see you soon." Mrs. Miyano told them. "Nice to meet you boys." Mrs. Marston said. "You too." The three boys said. The mom's walked off as they all went to Tum Tum and Ashley's ring. "Your mom's seem really nice." Colt said to the girls. "Yeah, they are. Just don't get them mad." Misty joked around. "Maybe you'll get to meet our grandpa! He's really cool!" Tum Tum told Ashley. "Cool." Tum Tum and Ashley went up to check the clipboard together and found out that they both get to come back for the next few days. They all went to Colt and Misty's ring. The rest waited to see if they both got to come back. Colt returned with Misty and the both were able to return for the next few days. Last was Z and Rocky. Rocky went with Z, and they were both happy to tell everyone that they both got to come back.  
  
~After the matches~  
  
The 3 boys said bye to the 3 girls. The girls went to meet up with their mom's, and the boys went to find Mr. Taketa and Grandpa. "So how did it go boys?" Mr. Taketa asked. "We all get to come back for the next few days." Colt told them. "Good. Let's go home." Grandpa told them. On their way home, it was a bright and sunny day. "I think that the days here in Hawaii are just so awesome!" Rocky said as they all sat down on the lanai. "Yeah, it sure is. That's why I decided to just stay here, and not move away." Mr. Taketa said. "Why, do most people move away after?" Colt asked him. "Well, Hawaii is an expensive place to live, so people move to the mainland instead of staying here." He told them. "But why did you stay if it's so expensive?" Tum Tum asked a question. "Well, the cost doesn't matter to me that much." He told them "in exchange for the big amount of money I pay, is the beautiful land that you see here. That's why I stayed." As the night went on, they all had a chance to talk about their days. "So, I noticed that the 3 of you met new friends at the tournament, didn't you?" Grandpa asked. "Well, yeah. We did." Colt said. "Well, are they nice?" Mr. Taketa said. "Yeah, all 3 of them. And, they're all girls too!" Tum Tum said. "Oh really. That's nice." Grandpa said to them. Rocky and Colt knew what that meant, so they decided to tell a little bit about the girls to them.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~Kapiolani Park~  
  
The day started the same with the announcer on stage. All of the contestants spread out to their rings. The day had started with a bright sun shinning right threw the trees. It was a warm Hawaii Spring day. Tum Tum had fought his first match and then saw Ashley. They talked together while they both waited for the rest of their matches. Colt had to wait for a while for his first match, but he saw Misty play her first match. He waited until she came back from her first winning match. She hugged her mom, and then saw Colt. "Hey Colt. Did ya see my match?" she asked him. "Yeah, you did great! Hi Mrs. Miyano." Colt greeted the both of them. "Well aloha Colt." Mrs. Miyano said back to him with a big smile on her face. "Misty, I'm going to go and see how your sister is doing." She told them. "I'll see you two later. Do good today!" Mrs. Miyano said to them as she walked off. "Colt, did you play your first match yet?" Misty asked him. "Nope, I still have to wait a while." Colt replied. They talked for a while until Colt got called for his first match. He was going to fight against a girl that was smaller than he was. Although he thought that it would be over in a while, it wasn't. It was one of his harder matches that he has played in that past few days. But, he finally got a shot to her legs, and she fell down to the ground. "WINNER!" The referee called out. "You did excellent Colt!" Misty clapped for him as he returned from the ring. "Thanks, that was a good match!" Colt said. They talked to each other as the rest of the matches went on.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"You did great Rock-ster!" Zaida said to Rocky. "Yeah, but that guys was hard to beat. I mean, he's huge!" Rocky said as he pointed him out to Z. "But, I won. Which is a good thing." "Yep, it sure is." Z replied. "I guess, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." "True dat!" Z said to Rocky as the both laughed. They sat down at their usual place right next to the ring, but out of everyone's way. It seemed as if they both loved to just talk to each other. "Ya know," Z told Rocky. "Sometimes, I can't even talk to my own friend like how I can talk to you." Z said. "Really?" Rocky asked in surprise. "Yeah. I mean, I've only known you for a week or so, but it's like I just match with you. Like it was meant to be." Z told him. "I've never had anyone feel like that about me." "Well, I'm glad I'm the first." Z said once again. As Z and Rocky talked to each other, it's like they could just sit there with each other forever. Not having to worry about anyone or anything else in the world. They laughed here and there, and sometimes did blush occasionally. And found themselves getting along like perfect mates.  
  
~Tum Tum's ring~  
  
"Hey Tum Tum! You did a good job there!" Mrs. Miyano said as she waited with Ashley for him to return from his last match. "Thanks Mrs. Miyano." Tum Tum thanked her. "Yeah, you were great!" "Nah." Tum Tum said as he blushed in front of her. The rest of the time, Tum Tum and Ashley talked together as Mrs. Miyano talked with another mother by them. They talked about all different kinds of things. Video games, strategies, any kinds of things.  
  
~After the matches~  
  
"Okay, so, how'd you all do today?" Colt asked Rocky and Z. "Well, the both of us won all 3 of our matches." Z said to them. "Cool, so did we." Misty replied. "Yeah. So, do you guys wanna go and find Tum Tum and Ashley?" Rocky asked. "Oh, they're with mom. She said that we can do whatever until we have to go and check if we made it or not. And then we all have to go and meet them up by Tum Tum and Ashley's ring." Misty told them as Colt nodded his head. "Okay, so what do you guys wanna do?" Rocky asked. They all agreed to go and get some of the free food they were passing out, and to just sit around and talk for a while. They all decided that they would meet up for the next few days after the matches. And if Tum Tum and Ashley were around, they'd meet up with them too. Just to talk, stuff like that. The announcements were made that they could go and check out the clipboards. Rocky went with Z to find out if they made it. Colt went with Misty to their own ring. They all found their way back to Tum Tum and Ashley. They said bye to each other as the girls left with Ashley and Misty's mom. They had to go somewhere, so they left a little bit after everyone told each other they'd all made it. The boys went looking for their grandpa and Mr. Taketa. They found each other, and went home. The boys told Mr. Taketa and Grandpa about their day. How fun it was and about their different matches.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
For the next few days, everything went pretty okay. And mostly all the same. As in how the matches went. The boys all met up with the different girl in their age group, and stayed with them for most of the time. Since they all get along well, they've all become good friends. The matches went very well. As one person went up to fight, the other would cheer them on! It was a good thing that the two older 'couple per-say' didn't exactly need anyone to watch the matches with them everyday. Because they all had been getting to know each other quite well. "Colt," Misty said. "I really like hanging out with you, ya know." "Yeah, I like hanging out with you too!" They both smiled at each other and had a blast being together. "Tum Tum," Ashley then asked Tum Tum. "when are you and your brothers going to go back to the mainland?" "Well, whenever the tournament is done I guess. But, if we win, we'll be coming back to Hawaii to train at the school!" "Then we better make sure you're comin' back!" As well as Colt and Misty, Tum Tum and Ashley were getting along really well!  
  
"Hey, I have an idea." Z was about to tell Rocky. It was the 3rd day of the tournament that they'd have to fight. The next day would be a break day that the tournament lets the contestants have every so often. "Since we don't have any matches tomorrow, do you wanna meet up at the baseball court?" "Yeah, sure. Then we can like maybe play a game or something." "Yeah. Oh, and I also can bring along with me, Misty and Ashley. They live close by me, so we can walk up to the court together." "Cool. Umm, I'll go and ask my grandpa if we can go." Rocky said. "Okay. Oh, wait." Z told Rocky as they both stood up. "Here." She handed him a piece of paper with numbers on it. "What's this?" he asked her. "Oh, it's my phone number. So you can call when you're leaving your grandpa's friend's house. So we can get there about the same time." She told him. "Okay, I'll call you tomorrow." Rocky agreed. "Yeah, I'll go and ask my mom too. We can meet back here or something. I'll get Colt and Misty, could you get Tum Tum and Ashley. So, we can all decide what we'll do tomorrow." "Okay, see you in a few." Rocky told Z as he went to find his grandpa. And Z went to find her mom.  
  
"Hey Grandpa." Rocky said as he ran up to his grandpa and Mr. Taketa. "Are we gonna do anything tomorrow?" he asked. "Not really, nothing much. Why?" Grandpa asked him. "Well, I was wondering if Tum Tum, Colt and I could go back to the basketball court. We're gonna meet up with our friends, and hang out there. If it's alright." Rocky told them. "Ah, let the boys go. They have been doing really well in the tournament." Mr. Taketa said. "So, you should let them go. You have my vote to go Rocky." "Thanks Mr. T. Grandpa?" Rocky said. "Oh, alright." Grandpa finally said. "Thanks Grandpa! I'm gonna get Tum Tum and we'll be back soon." Rocky said as he went to look for Ashley and Tum Tum.  
  
"Hey guys." Misty said as Tum Tum, Ashley and Rocky came back to meet them. "Z told us about tomorrow. I already asked mom, so she said it was okay for us to go." Misty said. "Yeah. So what did Grandpa say Rock?" Colt asked. He wanted to go too since Misty was going to be there. "He said we can go." Rocky said happily. "Cool. So, how about we meet up at the court around..10, 10:30?" Z suggested. "I think I'll be up by then." Tum Tum said jokingly. "Okay. I'll tell Grandpa that." Rocky said. They all set the time they'd meet and left. When the boys got back to Grandpa, Colt had told him about what time they'd have to meet and all the other details. Ashley did the same thing when she saw her mom, and Z's mom. All of the adults said that it was a good idea, and that it was okay with them.  
  
~Dinner~ (Mr. Taketa's house)  
  
"So, Tum Tum. You can't really sleep late tonight. We have to be up early, so we can leave on time." Colt told Tum Tum as he re-filled his cup with water. "Oh, alright." Tum Tum said as he opened his mouth to put another mouthful of rice into it. "Yeah. Besides, I have to call Z before we go." Rocky said to himself. In a quiet way so that no one would have heard him. Or so he thought. "Huh Rock. Who do you have to call?" Colt asked him. "Oh, nothing." "Oh come on. You said you have to call someone. Who?" Colt asked again. Rocky knew that he wouldn't have gotten out of it, so he had to tell them. "I have to call Z. Tell her that we're leaving. So they can meet us up there at around the same time." Rocky finally said. "Oooooooooo.Rocky has a 'girls' phone number!" Colt teased. "Rocky has a girlfriend!!" Tum Tum shouted out loud. "I do not." He said in his defense. "Then why do you have her number?" Colt asked annoyingly. "I just do." "Oooooooooo!" both Colt and Tum Tum said. Grandpa and Mr. Taketa just laughed as they watched the 3 boys go at it with each other. That Tum Tum and Colt were teasing Rocky, and Rocky trying to get his brothers to stop.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~Morning Time~  
  
"Are you boys ready yet?" Mr. Taketa asked them. "Yeah, we are." Colt said as he put on his last shoe. "Hey Mr. T," Colt asked him. "Why do people in Hawaii take their shoes off when they get it the house?" "Well," Mr. Taketa began to answer. "See, it's from the Japanese culture. They take their 'geta' off when they get to the doorstep. So, we take our shoes off too. But in Hawaii, most people wear slippers. So, that's why we don't wear shoes in the house like people in the mainland." Mr. Taketa said that. "Cool, I'd like to take my shoes off at home. So I don't get the floor all dirty, and then mom doesn't have to get mad at me." Tum Tum said. "Okay, I'm gonna call Z." Rocky said as he picked up the phone. "Ooooooo.." Colt and Tum Tum both said. "Oh shut up." Rocky told them. They two brothers laughed as Rocky dialed the number. *dial, dial dial* "Hello?" Z answered. "Hey Z, it's Rocky." He said to her. "Oh, hey Rocky. So, are you guys leavin?" she asked him. "Yeah, just about." "Okay, we'll see you up there." She said. "Okay, bye." Rocky said. "Bye." They both hung up the phone. "Okay, we can go now." Rocky said as he went outside where everyone else was. "Are ya done talking to your girlfriend yet?!" Tum Tum said. "Tum Tum!" Rocky said to him as Tum Tum giggled. The 3 boys put on their caps backwards like they normally wear it. "Hey boys. I have an idea." Grandpa said to them. "What Grandpa?" Colt asked. "How about after you're done up at the basketball courts, you bring your new friends here." He suggested. "You mean, to meet you?!" Colt let out. "Yeah, why not." He said in response. "Ummm.okay." Rocky said uncomfortably. "Bye boys." Mr. Taketa said as the boys began to walk up the street.  
  
"He wants to meet them!?!" Colt said once the house was out of sight. "Yeah, I guess." Rocky said. "What's the big deal about Grandpa meeting them?" Tum Tum asked curiously. "Well Tum Tum, once you get older, and you start to like girls, you'll get it." Rocky told him. "Boy, girls are complicating!" Tum Tum said. "But I think you already like a girl!" Colt said. "No I don't! Who?" Tum Tum said. "Oh, I don't know..Ashley." Colt said to Tum Tum. "I do not! Or at least I don't think I do." Tum Tum said. The 3 brothers joked around until they got to the basketball court. They already saw the 3 girls practicing once the got there. "Hey guys." Misty said as she held the basketball in her hand while the guys walked up to them. They were waiting at half court waiting for the boys. "How'd you get here so fast?" Colt asked them. "Oh, we all live on the street behind there." Ashley answered as she pointed to the street closest to the court. "Cool, so do you wanna start a game" Tum Tum said. "Sure. What teams will there be?" Z asked everyone. "How about we do traditional girls against boys." Misty suggested. "Ah, but it wouldn't be fair to the girls." Colt teased. "Oh really." Z retorted. She took the ball from Misty and shot for the basket. She made it in, and all the way from the half court line! "Umm, you were saying Colt." Z said as she high fived Misty. "She got you bad Colt!" Rocky whispered in his ear. "Never mind." Colt said backing off. "Come on guys, let us girls show you what basketball is all about!" Misty said. "Then let's do it!" Colt called out. They all spread apart on the court as Rocky and Z were going to jump for the ball. "First to 10." Rocky told Z. "Shoots. I'm for it." Z replied. Colt threw the ball, up and Z knocked it to Misty; and thus the game began.  
  
Misty ran down to her side of the court and made a jump shot while making a point for the girls!! "Alright Misty!" Ashley yelled as she ran down the side of the court. "Ah man." Tum Tum complained. "Your ball." Misty taunted as she tossed the ball to Colt. Colt threw the ball to Rocky as he ran in from outside the court. Rocky ran down to his side of the court and stopped at the 2 point line. Rocky bounced the balls a couple of times and tried to toss the ball to Tum Tum. But Z just came out of nowhere and stole the ball. She ran down the court and threw the ball to Ashley. Ashley was standing right underneath the hoop, and made a shot. "Yes!" the 3 girls chanted. "Nice shot Ashley!" Z told Ashley. The game went on as the boys made 2 points for themselves. It was tied at 2 and 2. But then the girls had a breaking point. They made 5 shots straight! "Z!" Misty said as she passed the ball to her friend. Z ran down and tossed the ball to Ashley. Ashley tried to catch it, but Tum Tum blocked it and took it. "Try to get the ball from me Ash!" Tum Tum said as he ran down the court. "Tum Tum, shoot!" Colt yelled. But nope, he didn't make it. Ashley came running back and blocked Tum Tum's shot at the basket. "Hey, where'd you come from!" Tum Tum shouted. "You should always watch your back, remember that Tum Tum!" Ashley yelled as she made a shot for the girls. "Alright Ashley!" Misty yelled for her sister. "Man, these girls are good!" Rocky said catching his breath. "We better catch up." Colt said running to get the ball. Although the boys were trying their best to regain some points, it didn't turn out that way. The girls had won, 10 to 4.  
  
"Wow, that was a good game girls!" Colt said as they all huddled up in the middle of the court. "Thanks. But, you guys did good too ya know." Z said trying to cheer everyone up. "Yeah. I guess." Tum Tum said. "How come you sound so sad Tum Tum?" Ashley asked him. "Well, we're usually good at basketball. And we beat lots of people back home. Even girls. But you're really good!" Tum Tum said. "Well, maybe Hawaii girls have betta skills than others." Misty teased. "Maybe, but no more than mainland boys!" Colt said in a bragging way. "Oh, are you sure of that." Misty replied. "Pretty sure! But then of course, mainland boys can also run pretty fast too!" "Is that so?" Misty said in a teasing way. "Well, let's find out how fast they really are!" Misty said as she started to chase Colt around the court. Everyone else just watched and laughed about it. "Cut it out Misty!" Colt begged. "What's wrong?! I thought you were fast!" Misty teased. "It sure looks like they make a good couple!" Z said to Rocky. "Well, they're not the only ones." he said to her. They both smiled at each other and blushed.  
  
They all talked for a while. Then Rocky finally told the girls about their grandpa wanting to meet them. "Sure, we can go." Misty said. "Yeah, I'll just call our mom's and ask." Z said as she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket. "Wow! I didn't know you had a cell phone!" Tum Tum said while starring at her phone. "Oh yeah, my mom got it for me. I use it at school, like if I have to stay late, or if I missed the bus. Stuff like that. *dial, dial, dial* "Hi mom." Z talked into the phone. "Is it okay if Misty, Ashley and I go with the guys to their grandpa's house for a while?" "Well, is it okay with their Grandpa?" Mrs. Marston asked. "Yeah." "Okay then. Well, when you there, call me, okay?" "Okay. Bye mom." Z said bye. "So, what she say?" Colt asked her. "She said we can go." "Cool. Let's go then!" Tum Tum said. They all got up, and started to walk back.  
  
"Hey Grandpa!" Tum Tum said as they got closer to the house. "Hi Tum Tum. How was your game?" "It was good!" Colt said. "Grandpa, these are our friends." Rocky started to introduce them. "This is Zaida, This is Misty, and her sister Ashley." Rocky completed. "Guys, this is our Grandpa." "Well it's nice to finally meet you girls. The boys have been talking about you for a while. Especially you Zaida." "Really." Z looked towards Rocky as he blushed. "Well, I'd like you girls to meet my friend Mr. Shoji Taketa." Grandpa said as Mr. Taketa came outside the door. "Eh, wassup uncle Shoji!" Z called out. "Howzit Yumi!" Mr. Taketa called out as he walked over to Z to hug her. "You two know each other?" Grandpa asked. "Oh yeah. Dis is Yumi, small kine kid. But tough cookie." He teased her. "You aint to bad yourself uncle." She teased back. "He's your uncle?" Tum Tum asked. "No. He's just a good friend of our family. So, we call him uncle. You don't have to be blood to be called uncle of aunty." She told them. "Uncle," Z said. "You remember my friend, Misty and her sister?" she said as she pointed to them. "Oh yeah, I remember. How you girls doing?" he asked them. "We're fine. Glad there's no school." Misty said. "Yeah, school is hard work." Ashley added. "How about everyone come inside, and we can have lunch together. "Okay." Everyone agreed.  
  
"So, how was your basketball game?" Grandpa asked all of them. "Well, let's just say that boys aren't that good at everything like everyone thinks they are." Misty replied in a teasing the boys kinda of way. "So I take it that the girls had won the game." Grandpa said. "Yeah, they did. But only cause we let them." Rocky said. "Yeah right!" Z told him as she nudged him. They both laughed at it and so did everyone else. After everyone was done with lunch, they went in the living room to sit and talk some more. "Hey uncle Shoji," Z began to say as everyone took a seat in his living room. "You still have this?!" she said to him in surprise. She was pointing to something that was rather big sitting in a corner of the room. "Yeah, sure do tita. I'll always keep that forever." He replied as he went to stand next to her. "What is that?" Colt asked them. "It's my surf board I rode in on to win the championship surfing contest they had 2 years ago. I rode a 30 foot wave, and came in for the win!" Z said remembering what had happened. "You surf Z!?" Rocky asked her. "I've heard about surfing, but I've never seen anyone really surf." Tum Tum said. "Yeah, Z's excellent at surfing!" Ashley said. "Yeah, she even beat out Baron in the contest she won!" Misty told everyone. "It sounds like you're quite a surfer." Grandpa told her. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm that good." Z said as she drew her hand over the board. "Yeah, but you beat Baron!" Ashley said. "Wait, you mean that bully Baron?!" Colt asked. He still didn't like anything that has to do with bully's. He knows that if anything happens with someone and a bully, he gets pulled in. And then the bully goes after him for his big mouth that he has. "Yep, that Baron, Colt." Mr. Taketa said. "He's still the same though. As he was before. When he challenged Yumi for the title, he wanted to beat her so bad it seemed. When he fell on his last wave, when he came back. Man, was he one mean little kane!" Mr. Taketa said. "What's a kane?" asked Colt. "It means boy or man in Hawaiian." Misty answered. "Thanks." Colt smiled at her. "No prob." Misty said with a smile. "Well, he wasn't only mad, but embarrassed. He thought he couldn't have been beatin' by anyone. None the less a girl." Z told everyone. "What's the big deal with being beat by a girl?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Well, you see." Mr. Taketa was going to answer. "This boy is very high makemake. That means he has a big ego, and thinks to high of himself. And for anyone to beat him, especially at something local, like surfing, and to a girl, he flips." "That's messed up." Rocky said shaking his head. "Yeah, well after I won, and everyone came up to me and cheered for me, he pushed his way through." She started. "He said that I was a disgrace for winning. And that he let me win." "What!" Colt said. "Yeah. He was a real jerk." Ashley said. "I don't it. Why was he so mean to you?" Tum Tum asked. "Well, he wasn't like this at first." Misty answered Tum Tum's question. "He was really nice. In school and stuff." Z started to tell everyone. "We got along really well. We were in the same class every year. Until 6th grade. That's when he started acting differently to me." "Do you know why?" Rocky asked. "Yeah, I do. See, that's the year that I started to do things for myself. I was in all these different groups at school. Choir, Buddy Tutor, Yearbook, Student Council, all those groups. I got really good at sports. Like dodge ball, tennis, basketball, football. And eventually surfing. Now, once we got to 5th grade, things started to change between us. He started to hang out with those cool boys in our grade. Acting like he's all that. Going around and acting so mean to little kids. I was like watchin' him look like a fool. By the time 6th grade came, he changed for good. And, I went out for the surfing title for that year, and the year after that. I got 2nd place for both of the first 2 years I tried for it. Then, when I was in 8th grade, that's when I won. And he got mad about it. He was snobby to me, talked bad about me, tried to make me feel bad every time I saw him. It was just so hard to look at him anymore." She paused. "Well, why would he do this?" Colt asked, still confused why someone would be so mean to a girl. "I don't know. But, the funny thing is.." She paused. "We were best friends." She said with a frown.  
  
"Best Friends!" Tum Tum said out loud. "Yeah. But, he's still the same. Trying to regain his title as best of everything. That's why he's now the bully." Ashley said. "But, that doesn't matter." Mr. Taketa said. "Yeah, I bet your still way better then he is." Colt said in an encouraging way. "Thanks." Z said with a small smile. "But Mr. T," Rocky began. "Then why do you have her surf board?" "Well," Z answered for Mr. Taketa. "He's the one that taught me how to surf. He helped me win the title. I would have asked my own grandpa, but he died when I was in 3rd grade. And, my dad was busy at the time I wanted to learn. So he helped me. I figured, he deserves this board, with his skills, he taught me. I wouldn't have won." She said with a bigger smile on her face. "Yeah, I helped you win didn't I Yumi!" Mr. Taketa said as he high fived her. "Mr. T, why do you call Z, Yumi?" Tum Tum asked as he opened a bag of chips. "Well, it's her Japanese name." he said as they walked back to sit down with everyone else. "Yep, sure is." Z agreed. "You're Japanese?" Rocky asked. "Yeah, 50 % baby!" Z said in a more happier way. "Well, it sounds like there's a lot of interesting things about Zaida, isn't there." Grandpa said. "Yeah, I guess there is." She replied. "Hey, while you're here," Misty said. "We should take you guys out surfing!" "Yeah! It's really fun!" Ashley said. "Umm, but we don't know how to surf." Tum Tum said. "Well, we can teach you." Misty said. "Yeah, and besides, you gotta see Z surf!" Misty said. "Oh come on, I told you. I'm not that good." "Well, you'll be better than the 3 of us." Colt said talking about his brothers and himself. "We should go. I'd like to touch up on my surfing too." Grandpa said. "You surf Grandpa?!" Rocky said with a surprise tone in his voice. "Well, your Grandpa knows the basics. But not as good as me!" Mr. Taketa teased Grandpa. "Cool! I wanna go!" Rocky said happily. "Okay, we'll plan it sometime." Ashley said. "Well, I better call my mom to pick us up." Z said as she took out her phone and started to dial. *dial, dial, dial* "Hi mom. You can come and pick us up now." "Okay, where are you guys?" Mrs. Marston asked. "At Uncle Shoji's house." "Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye." "Bye mom." Z said as she hung up the phone. "Mom will be here soon.  
  
Everyone went outside to wait until the girls would be going home. "There's you mom Z." Misty said as a mini van came down the street. "Well, thanks for letting us stay here uncle Shoji." Z thanked him. "No prob. Yumi." He answered. "Hey Uncle!" Mrs. Marston said as she got out of the car and as Misty opened the car door. "Bye everyone. It was nice to meet you." She said to Grandpa. "Yeah, it was nice to meet you too!" Ashley said smiling. "It was a pleasure to meet you girls." Grandpa said as Ashley got in the van. "I'll see you guys later. Bye Colt." Misty said as she got in the car. "Bye Misty." Colt said with a smile. Rocky just looked at him with a snicker on his face. "I didn't know you were hosting these boys." Mrs. Marston said to Mr. Taketa. "Well, know ya know." He said. "Bunny," Mr. Taketa said. "I'd like you to meet the boys Grandpa." He said as Grandpa walked towards them. "Well hello. It's nice to finally meet you." Mrs. Marston said to Grandpa while Rocky and Z followed him. "Same here Mrs. Marston." "Oh, Bunny. No need to be that formal." She said smiling. "It's funny..." Mrs. Marston kept going on about something. "Don't worry, my mom always talks a lot when she meet someone knew." Z said jokingly. "Yeah, my mom's like that too!" the both of them laughed together. "Well, I have to get these girls home. It was nice seeing you boys, you too Uncle. And it was nice meeting you too!" Mrs. Marston waved good-bye to everyone. "Bye Uncle. It's nice to meet you," Z said to Mr. Taketa and the boys Grandpa. "See ya tomorrow Rock-ster." Z said bye to Rocky as she winked and went in her mom's van. Rocky blushed as the van drove off. "Well, I'd say today was filled with a lot of fun and excitement." Grandpa said as he led everyone back into the house. "Yeah, it sure was fun." Tum Tum said following Grandpa and Mr. Taketa. "Yeah, Misty is fun." Colt said with a smile. "I said today was fun, not Misty." Tum Tum said rolling his eyes. "Oh, sorry." Colt said, also embarrassed about his reply. "Come on Colt, let's go in." Rocky said to his brother.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~Kapiolani Park~  
  
".So let's get to fighting ninjas!" The announcer ended his regular everyday speech. Once again the different ninjas went to their assigned rings. This time, the contestants would fight for 2 days, and they would have a week of break before the final rounds of the tournament. So, these days would be very important. They weren't eliminating anyone from the tournament anymore. From this point on, you'd just fight your 3 matches per day, and return back tomorrow. At the end of the entire tournament, your scores would be determined to who shall win. Tum and Mr. Taketa found their way to his ring when they saw Ashley and Z's mother. Colt went with his grandpa to find Misty and her mom. While the 2 older children were allowed to go their own ring by themselves. "Hi Ashley." Tum Tum said. "Hi Mrs. Marston." He said later. "Hi Tum Tum." Ashley said happily. "Aloha Tum Tum. Hi, uncle!" Mrs. Marston said as she hugged Mr. Taketa. They all talked for a while as the matches went on. By Colt and Misty's ring, Grandpa and Colt had found Misty and her mom. "Hey Misty. Hi Mrs. Miyano." Colt said as he walked up to them. "Hi Colt." Misty said, and smiled at Colt's Grandpa. Grandpa smiled back as he introduced himself to Mrs. Miyano. "You must be Misty's mom. Hi, I'm Colt's Grandpa." He said as he stuck out his hand. "Aloha! Misty's told me a lot about both you and your grandson." She said as she too stuck out her hand. They shook each other's hand and began to talk with each other. "Well, Colt has been learning ninjitsu for some years now." Grandpa would say for a while. "Oh really. So has Misty and her sister. Misty started a year before her sister, because Ashley was too young at the time.." Mrs. Miyano would add on to the conversation. "Oh no. My mom's going to go on and on about this." Misty said in a weird tone. "Well, my Grandpa never really does this." Colt said. "And Colt," Grandpa began again. "He used to always love pretending he was a ninja even before I even started to teach him lessons!" he said with joy in his voice. "Well, Misty was just like that too!" Mrs. Miyano would say. "It's like they need to find a way to embarrass us!" Misty said. "Hey, I haven't been embarrassed yet." Colt teased. "And I remember when she used to dress up, it was so cute!" Mrs. Miyano started. "MOM!" Misty called out. "And she used to run around the house with pants on her head, and wearing all sorts of big clothes and screamed around, it was just so cute!" "no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Misty kept saying. "Sshh. I can't hear here embarrass you!" Colt teased. "Colt!" Misty said to him.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Okay, did you see his side kick, how he lifted his knee before his foot." Z told Rocky as they watched from behind the crowd. "Yeah, I saw it." He replied. "You only should do that, depending on the size of your challenger." She completed. "Oh, I get it." Rocky agreed with her. "WINNER!" The referee called out. "See, he won because he used that. The guys he was fighting was just the size that you should use that style on." Z told him. "You're good at this. Where'd you learn it?" Rocky asked as the referee called out the next pair to fight. The two of them weren't worried because they already fought two matches themselves. "I don't know. I guess I just picked it up from somewhere." She admitted. "Well, it pays off!" he complemented her. "FIGHT!" they heard the referee call out. They both turned their heads as one of the challengers began to use a punching style. "Okay, you see how's he doing that punch?" Rocky asked. "Sorta." Z replied trying to see past the loads of people in her way. She finally moved around to where she could see. "Now do you see?" he asked her again. "Yeah. Sure do. Wow, that's a cool punching style." She said as they watched. "I know how to do that. My Grandpa taught it to us before." Rocky told her. "Really, could you teach me?" Z asked him. "Sure." He agreed. He walked over to Z, so they were closer together. "Umm, I don't really know how to teach you like watch you. I'd have to umm, actually show you." He said in a different tone of voice. "Oh, okay." She said. Understanding what he meant by 'actually show you'. "Okay, so umm, *clears throat* you bring your hands up like this." he said to her. As he stepped behind her, and brought his hands around to hold her wrists. "Okay, so you close your hands." He told her. "Yeah, okay." She said. "and you draw back this hand." He said as he pulled back both his and her hand. "Okay." She agreed with a small smile on her face. "And twist this hand as you push this hand out." Rocky told her. They both felt this feeling that they were happy about what was happening.  
  
"Excuse me." Colt said as both he and Misty stood right in front of them watching what was going on. "Ah, don't mess it up Colt. They look good as a couple!" Misty said in a sweet voice. "Oh, umm." Z tried to say as both Rocky and Z took a step back away from each other. "Umm, Rocky was just showing me this new move." Z said. "Yea, that's it." Rocky agreed. "Hmm. Looks like he was doing some sort of move, don't you think?" Colt teased. Both Colt and Misty laughed together about it as Rocky and Z blushed about what Colt just said. Misty knew that Z like Rocky, and Colt knew that Rocky liked Z, so it was fun for both of them to tease them about it. "Colt, what are you doing here?" Rocky said, breaking the odd moment. "Well, Grandpa just wanted us to let you know that when the matches are done, we meet him by the car." "Thanks." Rocky said. "Now, would you like us to leave so you two can get back to your love match-I mean to watch the match." Misty teased. "Yes! We'd like you to go!" Z said to her friend. She looked at Misty in a way that meant Misty shouldn't go any further. "We better get out of here before the two love birds get all huffy." Colt teased as he and Misty walked off laughing about it. "That was a little weird." Z said. "Yeah, but it was a little fun." Rocky said with a smile. Z knew what he meant when he was talking about the fun part. So, she smiled too.  
  
With that little event that had just happened between Rocky and Z, they were a little bit shy towards each other for a while. But, they still talked, and had fun that day. The same went for Colt and Misty. For a little bit, all they could talk about was what had happened with Misty's best friend, and Colt's brother. "I think it was funny, how we caught them in the act." Colt teased some more. "Yeah, but it was kinda embarrassing for them!" Misty confronted Colt with that. "I know, but, it was still funny. Did you see Rocky's red face when he saw us!?" Colt said. "Yeah. Z had the exact same face!" Misty teased more. They talked for a while until they were called up to fight in their matches. Tum Tum and Ashley also had a fun day. Mrs. Marston and Mr. Taketa were still by them, talking about what has been going on with each other. Work, the kids, any 'kine' stuff. After, all the matches were done, and Rocky walked Z over to her mom where everyone else were waiting. "Well, today was fun, wasn't it?" Mr. Taketa asked. "Yeah, it sure was!" Tum Tum and Ashley said together. "Did you do good in your matches?" Mrs. Miyano asked all the kids. "Well, the both of us won all of our matches." Misty said, talking about Colt and herself. "How did you two do?" Grandpa asked, looking towards Rocky and Z. "Well, we did fine." Rocky said, looking towards Z. "Yeah, we had fun." Z said. Colt and Misty knew what they were talking about so the laughed about it. "What's going on guys?" Mrs. Marston asked. "Nothing mom. It's nothing." Z said. Making sure her mom wouldn't find out just yet, and also telling Rocky in a way that to her, it was more than just nothing.  
  
The girls went home with the two mom's, and the boys went back to Mr. Taketa's house right after. It was about 4:00 when the boys got home. They had stopped off at the market to get fresh fish that they were going to have for dinner. Mr. Taketa said that fresh fish is the best, and you should eat it that night. So, he wanted to wait for the next batch that was coming in soon. So, Grandpa took the boys to get something small to eat, while Mr. Taketa waited for the fish. When they got home, all of the boys took a shower, and felt better.  
  
~Diner~  
  
"Hey, this fish is really good Mr. T!" Colt said as he ate some of the fish. "Yep, local fish caught in the reefs of O'ahu. Best kine fish." Mr. Taketa said. "Yeah, it's really good!" Tum Tum said. "Hey Tum Tum, slow down there." Grandpa said to Tum Tum. "Yeah, take it easy Tum." Rocky said with caution. "But it's so good!" he said. "But, you don't eat fish with rice Tum Tum." Mr. Taketa said. "Why not?" Tum Tum asked. "Yeah, how come?" Colt also wanted to know. "Well, fish has bones in them. And they're very small. Usually, people take out the bones with their tongues in their mouths. With the rice also in your mouth, it's hard to feel for the bones. Then you just swallow all that's in your mouth. And you might choke on the bones. They get stuck in your throat, so you choke." He told them. "Wow. I'm not gonna have any more rice tonight!" Tum Tum said. "Well, you just have to be careful Tum." Rocky said. "Okay."  
  
"So, you boys seem to be getting along very well with the girls." Grandpa had noticed. "Is that right?" he asked them. "Yep, Ashley's really cool!" Tum Tum said. "And, she likes food, like me!" he told them. "What about you Colt?" Grandpa asked. "Well, Misty's cool too." He said as he took a sip of water. "She says that Hawaii's the coolest place in the world. But I think she's just saying that cause she's from here." He said. "Misty's also the same age as me, but, she's in the same grade as Rocky. She skipped a grade when she was in elementary school. But, she may be in a higher grade, but she still thinks like a 14 year old. I'd say, she's the coolest girl I've met. And, she's super nice!" He finished. "Well, looks like the two of you are getting along well yourselves." Mr. Taketa said. "What about you Rocky?" Grandpa asked him. "Oh, well.I've been hanging out with Z.." he began. "Oh, Yumi eh." Mr. Taketa said. "Yumi, you don't get much like her." "What do you mean Mr. T.?" Colt asked. "Well, now a days. The girls are just so hung up on looks, clothes, impressing people. But, Yumi's not like that. Also, most girls here can't stand sports, they might get dirty or whatever. But, Yumi, she's not like that. She doesn't exactly care what people think of her. She does things on her own. Just by what she wants, and it doesn't matter what anyone else would say." "Wow, that's cool. Most girls I've met, aren't anything like Z" Rocky thought to himself as he listened. "She loves sports. From when she was one small keiki. She'd go to the park with her grandpa. Toss around a ball with her mom. And as she got older, she joined teams. Soccer, softball, basketball. Oh yeah, and football!" Mr. Taketa said with a chuckle.  
  
"What's funny?" Grandpa asked. "Well, not most girls liked the thought of girls playing football. And more so the boys thought a girl couldn't play football. But when Yumi tried out, man, was that coach impressed! She was the new Quarterback!" Mr. Taketa said. "Wow, she must be really good at football!" "Oh yea. But, anyway. Not only is Yumi athletic, and doesn't follow the crowd, she's the sweetest thing you'll ever see. Her smile just brightens up your day." "Yeah, her smile does do that." Rocky said. "But, when you meet one wahine like that, you gotta hang on to her." Mr. Taketa said. Speaking more to Rocky now. He has known Z since she was born. And he knew a lot about her. Rocky paid more attention to what he was about to say. "She doesn't open herself up to just anyone Rocky. She's different around you. And that means something." He said. "What does it mean?" Tum Tum asked. "Well, that I can't say. Just remember Rocky, don't forget about a girl like Yumi." Mr. Taketa said. Both Rocky and Grandpa knew what Mr. Taketa meant by that. So, Rock nodded his head, meaning he understood. Grandpa just looked at Rocky. To see his grandson going through this was a new event. He smiled, understanding what his grandson was feeling at this age. "What, what's going on?!" Tum Tum asked, confused about why everyone else knew what they were talking about.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
For the last day before the break, everything went about the same. Rocky met Z at the usual spot, and immediately began to talk to each other. This time, none of the adults were there, except for Mr. Taketa. He was asked to watch the ring that Tum Tum and Ashley were in. Mrs. Miyano and Mrs. Marston had volunteered to help in one of the food stands. And Grandpa was also asked to watch a different ring. So, the kids were all there by themselves; and they were happy about that. Tum Tum and Ashley talked about all of their favorite foods in between their matches. Colt and Misty had talked about their favorite things to do. "Misty, do you know how to skate board?" Colt asked her. "Yeah, sure do!" Misty said. "It's like one of my hobby's brah!" So, the two of them talked about that. While with Rocky and Z, Rocky brought up a subject for them to talk about. He took it from what Mr. Taketa was telling him last night.  
  
"So Z." he said. "Yea Rocky." "Umm, do you like to play football?" he asked her, already knowing the answer. "Yea, I do." "Were you ever on a team?" he asked again. "Well, yeah. I played for this one team. I was the quarterback. I won us the state championship. It was a good season!" she said remembering that year. "But it was a hard year though." "Why?" Rocky asked concerned. "Well, like boys. They don't think girls can play football. So, when I made the team, they were all giving me a hard time about it. Teasing me, making trouble. And, the worst part was I took this certain person's spot on the team." "Wait wait wait, by the sound of your voice," Rocky tried to guess who it was. "It was Baron." "Correct! He was so pist off at me, he just wouldn't stop bothering me. But, I won, and I was happy." "Sounds like you've gone through a lot of things in your life so far." Rocky said. "Yeah, I have. But ya know, with all the new things that come out, new clothes, music, I don't bother to follow. I mean, isn't it better to have an individuality. Instead of everyone being the same?" she asked him. "Yeah, you're right. I knew this one girl back home, who always tried to be as hip as she could be. Buying new clothes, talking all bad, but, she wasn't worth it." "Why, did she like you or something?" Z asked. "Well, yea. And it got annoying, how she always kept showing it. To everyone." "Well, you aren't annoyed with me are you?" Z asked. "Why should I be?" Rocky asked. "Well, I hope I'm not showing how much I like you too much." Z said with a smile. "Don't worry. You're not. Unless I am, cause I think I may be." Rocky said. They looked at each other, and blushed.  
  
The day went on, and the matches were good. Tum Tum, Ashley, Misty, and Colt were done with all 3 of their matches, so the decided to go and see Rocky and Z. Rocky was the last one to have their final match. As everyone came to watch Rocky fight, they stood by Z. "Hey Z." Misty said. "Hi guys." As Rocky stepped into the ring, so did his partner. "Go!" The referee yelled. "No way!" Misty yelled. "I didn't know he was here!" Z said loudly. "What's wrong?" Colt asked the girls. "It's Rocky's partner." Ashley said. "He's not a very good person, that's all." The match went on, as Rocky kept dodging his partners punches and kicks. "Man, what's this guys fighting at!" Rocky thought to himself. His partner kept on trying to get him down. "That guys is tough!" Tum Tum said as he watched his brother. "Come on haole boy! Show my what you got!" The boy said to Rocky. It was 5 minutes, and finally something happened. Rocky tried a high kick on the guy, but missed. He didn't even touch him. But, the boy fell to his ground and screamed in agony! "Owww, owwww, owwww!" The boy screamed. "Owww, my arm, he kicked it!" He said so everyone could hear. "What'd Rocky do?" Ashley asked. "I don't know." Z answered. "From use of ninjitsu, partner is hurt, Rocky Douglas has forfeited this match and only this match." The referee called out. Rocky came walking back with a confused face. "What happened Rocky?" Tum Tum asked his brother. "I have no clue!" Rocky told them. As the crowd disappeared, the 6 of them could see Rocky's partner leaving his mom and dad and began to walk towards them. "I didn't even hit him!" Rocky said "Then why was he yelling like he got hit?" Colt said. "It's like he was in total pain!" Tum Tum said. "Wait, look!" Colt yelled out. They could see Rocky's partner walk up to them. Before, he was holding his arm as if it was hurt. But now, he's walking fine, without holding his arm. "It's like he's not even hurt!" Colt shouted. "It's because he's not." Z said.  
  
She walked in front of everyone to talk to him first. Everyone else followed her as they walked up to him. "What the heck was that all about Baron!!!" Z yelled out. "What are you talking about.Zaida!" he said. "Wow, wow, wow. That's Baron! The bully Baron!" Rocky said. "Yeah, that's him." Misty answered. "Why didn't you tell us he was in the tournament?" Colt asked Misty. "We didn't know. I thought he gave it up after Z beat him." Misty said. "Okay, you are going to explain what that whole faking thing was about!" Z said to him. "Fake, what's fake!?" he asked sarcastically. "You know exactly what I mean." Z said trying to be patient. "Oh that. All I did was throw around my weight. I just kinda showed everyone that I got hurt. No big deal." He said. "No big deal. You cost Rocky the match you idiot!" Misty said to him. "And like I care!" he retorted. "Hey, you did a good match. I just couldn't' keep up with you." He said speaking to Rocky. "So, the only thing I could do to win was to make up something that could get him out of the match." Baron told everyone. "So, you faked being hurt?!" Rocky said as he walked up to stand next to Z. "Yeah, what's up with that?!" Z asked back. "Ah, is that your boyfriend. Defending him because he can't defend himself." He teased them. "Okay, now you're gonna get it!" Z tried to charge at him. "Z, stop!" Rocky said. "He's not worth it." Rocky said trying to calm Z down. "What's going on." Mrs. Marston said as both she and Mrs. Miyano came walking up to them. "Baron, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Marston asked. "Just talking to your daughter, in a friendly way of course." He said trying to sound sweet to him. "Yeah right." Ashley said with Tum Tum's nod to confirm it. "The way I see it, I think you'd just be on your way." Mrs. Miyano pointed out. "Of course ma'am." Baron said as he glared at Z and Rocky while walking away. "Come on boys. Mr. Taketa and your Grandpa are waiting for you." Mrs. Miyano said as all of them walked away.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
For the next week, there would be no matches whatsoever. So, the boys were happy that they could finally rest for a while. Until the rest of the matches were back. The first day of their week of break, the boys were surprisingly up early. "Hmm, why are you boys up so early today?" Grandpa asked them. "I don't know. I guess we just had a good night sleep." Colt said stretching. "Yeah, I hardly ate my midnight snack." Tum Tum said. "I must have been really tired." He finished. They all had breakfast when it was about 11:00 when the phone rang. *ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring* "Hello?" Rocky answered the phone. "Hey Rocky, it's Z." Z said in a happy mood. "Hi Z, wassup!?" Rocky replied. "Ah, catchin' on to some local talk." "Guess I am." Rocky said as he smiled. "Well, I was wonderin' if you and your brothers want to come over to my house and hang out. You can have lunch here too if ya like?!" she said. "Cool. Let me ask Grandpa first." "Okay." Z said as Rocky put down the phone and walked over to his Grandpa. "Hey Grandpa, can Colt, Tum Tum and I go over to Z's house. Just to hang out and stuff. We'll have lunch there too." "Well, since there's no matches, and we have nothing planned, okay." Grandpa agreed to let them go. "Thanks Grandpa!" Rocky said as he picked up the phone. "Yeah, we can come." "Cool. How about I'll see you in 10?" "Okay, bye Z." "See ya Rocky." "Cool, guys, you better get ready. We're going over to Z's house." He told Tum Tum and Colt. "Is Misty gonna be there?" Colt asked. "Yeah, Misty and Ashley too." Rocky said. "Cool, I'm going!" Colt said as he rushed off. "Rocky, I'll take you and your brothers to Yumi's. I'll be waiting in the car." He walked outside and waited for them. The boys said good-bye to their grandpa, and left with Mr. Taketa.  
  
"Hey guys!" Misty said as she opened the door for them. "Hi boys." Mrs. Marston said. "Hey Mrs. Marston." Colt said as he passed her. "Hi Mrs. Marston." Both Rocky and Tum Tum said at the same time. "Hey uncle, thanks for droppin' the girls off." Mrs. Marston said as she went outside to say bye to him as he left. "Hey guys." Z said smiling. "Hi Tum Tum." Ashley said standing up. "Z, this is your house! It's huge!" Colt said looking around. "Yeah, bigger than our house back home." Rocky said. "Nah, it's nothing special. "Come, I'll show you around." Z told the boys as they all followed. She took them around the house, upstairs and downstairs. When they finally came back to the kitchen. "And you said your house wasn't big." Tum Tum said. "IT is!" Tum Tum exclaimed. "Do you guys want something to drink?" Z offered as she opened her refrigerator door. "Okay, how about a soda?" Colt and Tum Tum looked through her fridge. "Take whatcha like." She said. "You too Rocky." She said with a smile. "Thanks." Tum Tum said as he opened his soda. "Hey, you guys wanna play some games?" Misty said. Leading everyone to the patio. "Hey, you have video games!" Tum Tum exclaimed as he rushed to see what games were there. "Wow, can I play?" he asked. "Yeah, go ahead." Z said. "I'll play with you." Ashley said, and off the two of them went. Playing their games. "Hmm, while they're playing video games, what would we do?" Colt asked. "Well, we can just play..on these." Z said as she turned on the lights to a separate room. The 4 stepped inside the room as the boys dropped their jaws. "Wow! These all belong to you!" Colt said. "Well, my family, yes." Z said. "This is cool!" Rocky said. The boys looked around the room. They looked at a fuss ball table, a pool table, air hockey table, and a Dance Dance Revolution game council. "This is beyond cool!" Rocky said. "So, what do you guys wanna play?" Z asked. "Hmm, how about foosball?!" Colt suggested. "Okay. How about teams. Rocky and Z, and Colt and me." Misty said. "I'm up for a game." Rocky said. "Me too." Z joined in. The game started with the ball going back and forth, and back and forth. Suddenly, Z made a shot and the ball went in. "Alright!" Rocky said as he smiled at her. The game went on as each team made points. And finally Colt and Misty had given up. "Boy, you guys are good!" Colt said. "Well, I have had this for a while." Z said. "Yeah, I could never beat Z when I played her." Misty told them. "But it shouldn't matter if you beat me, as long as you tried your best, and had fun." Z said. Rocky just looked at her. That was what Mr. Taketa was talking about. Z being so sweet about everything. Now he knew, he knew what his feelings were about.  
  
For the rest of the day, everyone just had fun and hung out together. They had lunch and after, Tum Tum and Ashley went back to play some more video games. They like playing together, and found it more fun than what everyone else was doing. The rest decided to go outside and shoot some hoops. Z had a basketball hoop in her open garage. "Ah, so this is how you get so good at basketball." Rocky said. Figuring that's how she's so good, by practicing at home. "Are you kidding me, it's all natural born skills." She teased. "Hmm, well lets just see if you can win another one. Or if you'll be shot down by me." Rocky said as he made a lay up. "Let's just see." and the game had begun. It was Rocky and Colt against Z and Misty. The game wasn't as intense as before. It was just a playful game. It didn't matter who won, or who scored the most, as long as they were having fun while they were playing. The game stopped with a lot of laughter. "What kind of throw was that Colt!" Rocky said while laughing. "Well, I call it the Granny Throw, thank you very much!" everyone kept laughing as they saw 3 boys skate on down on skate boards.  
  
"Well, well, well. Isn't this nice." One of the boys said as he stopped on his skate board. His 2 friends stopped as well. "Oh no, not you again." Colt said, realizing who it was. "Baron, is this your job, to annoy everyone you see." Misty said. "Am I annoying you, really?!" he said sarcastically. "What do you want." Rocky said stepping beside Z. "Oh, it's the little boy I beat yesterday. How does it feel to be beat by me?" he taunted. "I don't know, I haven't exactly been beaten by you." Rocky replied. "Well, I think I won yesterday. So, I beat you." "Yeah, if you mean you beat Rocky by cheating!" Z said already annoyed by his presence. "Hey, as long as I win, right." "Yeah, whatever." Colt sighed. "And you're here, why?! And do you always bring Dumb and Dumber back there every place you go?!" Z said to Baron, as she gestured towards his friends. "They're just here if anything happens." Baron answered. "Like what?" Misty asked. "Anyway, so I just wanted to know if you were gonna show your face at the dance competition." "Yea, I am. What in it for you?!" Z retorted. "Oh, I just wondered if you were actually going up against..me for the win." Colt let out a loud chuckle. "What's so funny?" Baron said angrily. "Nothing dude, it's just that, you..in a.dance competition!" Colt said as he laughed some more. "Yeah, it does sound pretty whacked to me!" Misty joined in. Then, everyone started to laugh. Even Baron's friends. "Will you shut up!" Baron yelled at his friends. "Huh, nice comment Baron. Too bad your friends are too stupid to understand what you said." Misty teased. "Hey, I got what he said." Andrew, one of Baron's friends said. "Yeah, so did I." Eric, his other friend said. "What'd you say Baron?" Eric said as everyone laughed about it. "Ah, never mind." Baron said getting more angry. "Ah, are mad Baron. Too bad." Misty said. "Yeah, I guess it's just your thick head that blocks all this knowledge into it, huh?!" Colt teased. "I'll see you there. But remember, I'll be the winner, not you." He said as he and his friends went off on their way.  
  
"What was that all about?" Rocky said. "I'm in this dance company, and we're having this show, it's kinda like a contest in ways." Z told Rocky and Colt. "Baron's also in it too. The same dance company." Misty added. "Yeah, except he does break dancing. I do hip hop and pop." Z said. "So, it's like a contests between the different styles of dances in the company. And, the first day, the different kinds of dances dance as a group. Like with 8 to 10 people in the group dancing to the same song." Z continued. "Then the 2nd and last day of the contest, they choose one main dancer to represent them in the final contest. This person dances by themselves to a song. With backup dancers if they want to have some." She finished. "Then from there, the judges add up the scores from the group, and single performance. They figure out who the winner is, and that's the end." Misty said. "Cool, so you dance!" Colt said to Z. "Yah, so does Misty. She's in my group." "Cool, hey, when the contest is, could we come?" Rocky asked. "Sure, but, don't' make fun of our dance!" Z said. "Don't worry, I'm sure whatever you do, it'll be good!" Rocky said as Z blushed and he smiled. The boys were picked up by Mr. Taketa, and went home to tell his Grandpa about what they did at Z's house.  
  
The next day, Grandpa and Mr. Taketa wanted to take the boys fishing off the coast in Kaneohe. They headed out early in the morning to get a head start on the fish. The boys had a blast going fishing. It was one of the times that they'd remember. Mr. Taketa showed the boys how to get started with their fishing pole, and their Grandpa showed them how to cast and how to reel the fish in. Tum Tum caught 2 small fishes. And one medium sized fish. Colt got 3 medium fished, while Rocky caught 4 medium fished. He was now trying to reel in his biggest fish he'd ever catch. "Come on fish! Just stop fighting!" Rocky said. "Why are you talking to the fish Rocky?" Tum Tum asked. "I don't know. I just want this to be over." With that, the fish flew up in the air, and Mr. Taketa caught it with a net. Their day ended at about 5:00 in the late afternoon. They came home as happy 'fishermen'.  
  
~Mr. Taketa's house~  
  
After a while when they were home, the phone rang. *ring, ring, ring* "Hello?" Colt answered. "Hey Colt!" It was his dad. "Hi dad!" Colt said happy to hear his dad. "How has the tournament been going?" he asked him. "Really good! I won all the ones I've played!" he said in a proud way. "Now, it doesn't matter how many you've won." He reminded him. "I know." Colt sighed. "Let me talk to Tum Tum." He asked. "Okay." He handed the phone to Tum Tum as he took a lolly-pop out of his mouth. "HI dad!" Tum Tum said into the phone. "Hey Tum Tum! How's Hawaii!?" He asked him. "It's fun!" They talked for a bit until his mom got on the phone. "How's my champ doing?" she asked Tum Tum. "I'm fine mom." Tum Tum answered back. "Havin' fun?" "Yeah, sure am. Hawaii's cool!" "That's great Tum. Can I talk to Rocky now?!" she asked him. "Okay, hold on." Tum Tum gave the phone to his brother as he sat back down in front of the t.v. "Hi mom." Rocky said into the phone. "How are you Rocky?" "I'm fine." He answered back. "Yeah. Did you meet any new friends yet?" She asked him. "Yeah. These 3 girls. But I'm getting to know this one girl." He said. "Really, what's her name?" he knew he wouldn't get out of telling his mom, so he told her. "Her name's Zaida. Or her Japanese name, Yumi." He told her. "Is she nice?" "Yeah, she is!" Rocky said. "Rocky likes her mom!" Tum Tum screamed from the background. "Tum!" Rocky yelled at him. "Yeah, he thinks she's cuuuuuute!" he screamed again. "Is that right Rocky?!" his mom asked excited to know the answer. "NO! I mean, yeah, she is, but..ahh!" he said. "Let me talk to your mom." Grandpa said. "Thanks Grandpa." Rocky gave him the phone as he hunted down Tum Tum. "Sounds like they're having fun there." She said. "Yeah, it's a change though." Grandpa said. They talked for a couple of minutes then they had to go.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
~The next day~  
  
It was about 11:00 when Z called Rocky. "Hey Rocky." Z said. "Hi Z." he replied. "Umm, if you and your brothers wanna come, today's the first day of the dance competition. We'll have lunch, and you'll be back in time for diner." She told him. "Cool, let me go ask them." He said as he put the receiver down on the table. "Hey guys, do you wanna go see Z and Misty dance in their dance competition?" he asked them. Grandpa was sitting next to them, so he heard. Also, Mr. Taketa was there too. "Sure!" Colt said getting up. "Okay. Is Ashley gonna be there?" Tum Tum asked. "Yeah, she will." Rocky said. "Okay, I wanna go." He said standing up too. "Can we go Grandpa?" Colt asked. "Yeah, why not." He said in a happy mood. Rocky went back to the phone as his brothers put their shoes on. "Yeah, we can go." He told her happily. "Cool! Umm, we'll be there in a bit to take you down. Bye Rocky." Z said. "See ya Z." he said as he hung up the phone. In no time, there was Z's mom's mini van coming down the street. The van stopped outside Mr. Taketa's house, as the girls got out of the car to get the guys. "They're here." Tum Tum said as he opened the door. "Hi Tum Tum." Ashley said with a smile. "Hi Ashley." He said back to her. "You guys ready?" Misty asked them. "Yep, let's go." Colt said as they all walked towards the van. "Okay guys," Mrs. Marston said from inside of the van. "one in the front, 3 in the middle, and 2 in the back." She told them. "I get the front!" Ashley said as she hurried to the back. "Colt, Tum Tum and I can sit in the middle." Misty said as the 3 of them got inside. "Ah, that means the 2 love birds get to sit together, alone, side by side.ooooooo" Colt said in a teasing way. "I'm fine with that." Z said with a smile. "Me too." Rocky agreed. Z got in first, then Rocky sat right next to her. "Ah, don't they look so good when they're sitting next to each other?!" Misty teased them. Tum Tum, Ashley, Misty, and Colt all laughed about it as Rocky and Z blushed a little. Everyone said bye to Mr. Taketa and Mr. Tanaka, and they were off. They stopped off at Zippy's for lunch.  
  
They finally got to Blaisdell Arena where the contest was being held at. The two girls checked in at the front, while everyone else went backstage to wait for them. The girls came backstage, and they just waited around for a while. They heard from the stage someone say something. "The competition will begin in 30 minutes." The speaker announced. "All contestants be ready to be called up with your group." "Okay, we're gonna go change mom." Z said as both Misty and Z went off to the changing rooms. In no time, the 2 girls were back from changing. Both girls were wearing blue denim hip hugger, with the same type of tank tops. Misty had her hair all down, while Z had put up the top part of her hair up. "Wow, you girls look great!" Colt said as he looked at Misty. "Thanks." Misty said blushing. "Yeah, you look awesome Z." Rocky said sweetly. Z smiled as they saw someone walk up to them with two guys in back of him. "Hello ladies. Ready to get beaten by Baron, oh Baron!" he said in an annoying way. "Oh look, it's Baron. What makes you think we'll loose to.YOU!" Misty said. "Well, I'm obviously the better dancer. Especially at break dancing!" Baron said. "How do you know?" Colt said. Already from the few times he'd met Baron, he already found him impossible to deal with. "Let's just do our own stuff, if you don't mind." Z said turning away from him. Hopefully he got that his presence there was no longer welcome. "You handled that well honey." Mrs. Marston said. "Thanks." She said. "We better get our seats." Colt said. "Good luck guys!" Tum Tum said as they walked away. "Good luck Z." Rocky said with a smile. "Let's go find everyone else." Misty said to Z. "Okay."  
  
The first act were tap dancers from the Company. They were good, and followed them were Swing Dancers. "Z was part of those two groups too!" Ashley told the 3 boys. "Really?!" Colt said. "Yeah, but she had to pick one she'd dance in tonight. So she picked the hip hop one." Ashley finished. "Z must be a good dancer!" Rocky said as the Swing Dancers started. "Next is our break dancers." The announcer said to the audience. "Wake me up when they're through." Tum Tum said. "I don't need Baron to look like a fool on stage. I can see that off stage too." He said as everyone laughed about it. "Thank you break dancers." The announcer said as they got off stage. "And next is our hip hop dancers. They will be dancing to N*SYNC's song, 'Pop'." He said as the girls got into place. "Hey, there's Z." Rocky said pointing to the girl in front. The song started as the girls began to dance.  
  
Sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about What's the deal with this pop life, and when is it gonna fade out Then you've got to realize what we're doin' is not a trend We got the gift of melody, we gonna bring it to the end  
  
The song played out. The girls started out walking forward a few steps. Swinging their arms around and stepin' back here and there. The boys watched as they cheered on Misty and Z. Mrs. Marston yelled out, "You go girls!!" here and there with clappin' after. Ashley cheered on her sister and Z along with Tum Tum's help. Colt and Rocky watched the two girls dance out on stage. With kicks, turns, dips, all sorts of moves. They couldn't help but cheer them on as well. In the middle of the song where there was a break in the singing, Misty, Z and another girl, Jessica had a solo dance. They danced forward, and turned around twice. Jabbing their arm out with a dip in the stage. With a back flip to the left, the girls broke down into a break dance mood. They did break dancing as the crowd went wild at that point. "Go Misty!! Go Z!" Colt cheered. They finished the break dancing with Misty and Jessica going back while letting Z do her own solo dance. She danced across the stage so gracefully. Like she owned the stage, she danced around with the energy of the crowd rising as she dance.  
  
Have you ever wondered why Why this music gets you high It takes you on a ride If and when you're body starts to rock If you can't stop And the music's all you got This must be..POP!  
  
The dance ended with all girls foot spread apart. With their faces facing up and one hand up reaching up to the ceiling. "Yay!!!" Tum Tum and Ashley screamed out. "Yeah! You go!!" Colt called out. "Woo-hoo!!" Rocky also said loudly! They all stood up cheering for the 2 girls. A few more acts went up to compete. After, the announcer went back up on stage. "That was a great performance by everyone. Let's give them another round of applause!" he said as everyone else joined in with the applaud. "Now, tomorrow, will be the final dance performances. We'll be looking forward to seeing you all back here tomorrow!!" he said as he left the stage. The audience all disappeared as Mrs. Marston, Ashley and the boys went backstage to get the girls. "Okay girls," Misty and Z's instructor, Miss Blackburn said. "let's choose our dancer for tomorrow." She said as everyone looked at each other. "I nominate Z." Misty said patting her best friend on the back with a smile. "So do I!" Jessica said. "Everyone agree with Z?!" Miss Blackburn said. "Okay, Zaida, you have a dance ready?" "Yeah, sure do." Z replied happily. "Okay. I'll see you girls tomorrow. Good job!" Miss Blackburn said as she walked off.  
  
"Hey girls, you did wonderful!" Mrs. Marston said to the two girls. Kissing their cheeks as everyone else came up to them. "You did great sis! You too Z!" Ashley said to the girls. "Thanks Ash." Misty said. "Yeah, thanks Ashley." Z said smiling. "You girls did great!" Tum Tum said. "Yeah, you were great out there!" Colt said. Especially talking to Misty. "Thanks guys." Z and Misty said together. "Yea, you were awesome Z!" Rocky said. "Thanks. You're gonna be here tomorrow, right?!" Z asked. "Wouldn't miss it." Rocky said in a sweet tone. "Good." Said Z with a smile on her face. They all left talking about it the rest of the way home.  
  
Colt and Rocky had asked Mr. Taketa what they could get for the girls for doing a great job in the competition. "Well, when people do good jobs, here in Hawaii, we get them leis." Mr. Taketa told them. So before the girls came to pick them up, Rocky and Colt asked Grandpa and Mr. Taketa if they could go down to the market. To get Misty and Z a lei for them after the performance would be done. Grandpa said okay and took the two boys down. Mr. Taketa stayed with Tum Tum at home and waited for them. They had the leis in a bag that they took with them so the girls wouldn't see it until afterwards. Mrs. Marston and the girls picked up the boys at the same time again. They had lunch, and went to the Arena and waited there until it was time to start the show. They were at the arena a little earlier than the day before. So everyone waited outside until they had opened the doors to go in. Mrs. Marston talked to another one of the parents of a girl that was also in the same group that Z and Misty were both in. The others just played around to kill time. Finally they were all let into the arena with an hour left until the show would start. About a half hour before the show, Misty and Z went to the dressing rooms to change. This time, they came back with their friend Jessica how was going to be the other backup dancer with Misty. "Hi guys. We're back." Misty said cheerfully. "You guys look cool." Tum Tum said. The 3 girls were wearing long pants, with long sleeve shirt that said 'The One' on them. "Hey guys, this is Jessica. She's gonna be the 2nd backup dancer for our performance." Z told everyone. "Hi Jessica." Tum Tum and Rocky said. "Hey Jessica." Colt then said after. "Performers, get ready to dance away!" The announcer said as people began to seat themselves. "Well, we better get our seats." Tum Tum said. "Okay. Good luck girls!" Mrs. Marston said. "See ya on stage!" Colt said winking at Misty. "Good luck Z." Rocky said with a smile. "Thanks." Z said as he turned away. "Okay girls," Miss Blackburn began. "Now, do you have the music for your song?" She asked them. "Yeah, I got it." Z said, taking it out of the bag she was carrying. "Okay, do you all know your parts?" she asked again. "Yeah, we do. We're ready." Jessica said. "Ready to kick butt!" Misty said getting everyone's spirits up. "Then let's do this!" Miss Blackburn said.  
  
"This is our last night for the performances. So, let's give these Swing Dancers a round of applause as they swing on over!" He said as 2 people, a girl and a boy stepped out onto the stage. After them, the Tap dance, and another group went out to perform. Then, the break dancers went out. And who did they pick as their main dancer, then Baron. He did okay, but nothing compared to what Z and her girls had up their sleeves. As the crowd clapped for the Break Dancers, the announcer went back on stage to announce the last group. As the announcer finished his introduction, Z spotted Rocky sitting in the audience as she looked out from behind the curtain. He spotted her to and waved to her. She waved back with a big smile. "Let's hear it for the Hip Hop Dancers!" He finished as the girl went on stage. They were dancing to the Backstreet Boys song 'The One'. The song started as the girls faced the back of the stage.  
  
I'll be the one played as Z turned and took 3 steps in front. Then, the 2 other girls turned around with a jump to start the dance. As the words began to play, the girls shuffled their hands to the left, and brought their hands back. Doing all sorts of moves that impressed the crowd greatly! Tum Tum and Ashley yet again cheered on all 3 of the girls dancing up on stage. Rocky clapped along with the song as Rocky looked at him and laughed. Watching the girls on stage were something else. How they all looked so good up there with the crowd screaming for them. Z's such a good person. She's super cool, and I like her so much! Rocky thought to himself as he stared at Z dancing on the stage. I know, she's the one. I know it, she is! He finally said to himself. As the solo came on, Z danced by herself with her own moves. She glided across the stage with a smile on her face. The crowd cheered at her dance moves that they like so much. But they didn't know was that Z had made up all the moves on her own! The song finished with all 3 girls pointing out to somewhere in the crowd. Jessica pointed to the left. Misty pointed to the right. While Z pointed straight down the middle.to Rocky. Everyone in the audience stood up cheering for the 3 girls! Everyone loved their dance, and obviously wanted them to win. The girls walked off stage as the crowd kept on cheering. The announcer finally got back on stage, about to tell everyone the winners.  
  
"Well, it's been a long day, and now. The winners of the Dance Competition. From yesterday's performances with the groups. And today with the solo dances, it was hard for our judges to choose the winners. We have many talented dancers in this company. But, we don't have enough prizes for everyone. We will be having the winning group that had performed. And, the #1 dancer from that group. Most likely one of the soloist that had performed today." He said as the crowd became anxious to hear the winners. "So, without further ado.our winners are.the Hip Hop Dancers. With Zaida Marston as the #1 dancer!" The announcer said over the cheering crowd. The girls all rushed out onto the stage. With Z walking out with a big smile on her face. She walked up to the announcer to get the winning trophy. She held it up high and passed it over to her teacher, Miss Blackburn. As she also received her own trophy for #1 dancer. The crowd stood up and applauded all the girls on stage. Mrs. Marston screamed for her girls as loud as she could. Tum Tum jumped up and down in his row. With Ashley doing the same just by his side. Colt yelled out from the audience, "Yeah Z!! Go Misty!!!" Clapping his hands, he watched Z smile up on stage with her best friend by her side. "Yea Z!!!" Rocky yelled out, loud enough that she heard him down on stage. As the crowd noise died down, the girls all went backstage to get a congratulations from their teacher. Miss Blackburn told the girls how happy she was for them, and then let them go. Misty and Z both walked out of the arena where everyone was waiting for them.  
  
"You girls were excellent!" Mrs. Marston said as she hugged both of them. "Thanks mom." Z said. "Yea, thanks Aunty Bunny." Misty said. "You were great Z! You too sis!" Ashley said as she hugged the both of them as the boys watched. "Thanks Ash." Both Misty and Z said to her. "You danced really good!" Tum Tum told the two girls. "Yeah, you did." Colt said smiling at Misty. Rocky and Colt then stepped up to the girls and gave them the leis. "Thanks Colt!" Misty said looking at him sweetly. Colt blushed as they both smiled. "Here Z." Rocky said as he put on the lei. "Thanks Rocky. It's sweet of you to get me a lei." Z told him. "And here." He said pulling a single red rose out from behind his back. "Rocky, a red rose! Thank you so much!" Z said and kissed Rocky's cheek. They both blushed for a little. They all walked back to the van, and went back home. Rocky and Z talked all the way home. But in a different way. Not just in a friend way, but a little different.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Misty had called Colt that morning. Asking them if they'd want to check out the local mall around town. Of course once again, he had to ask if there were any plans for that day. But luckily, they had none. He told them that all of the 3 boys were able to go. She sounded excited that they could go. This time, her mom would pick the 3 of them up and take them down with the girls. Instead of Mrs. Marston. A few minutes after the phone call, the boys were ready to go. They waited for a while until they saw Mrs. Miyano's car drive down the street. Mrs. Miyano was able to meet their Grandpa, and say hello to Mr. Taketa. And in no time, they were off for the mall. Mrs. Miyano had dropped off all of them because she had to go and run errands. So, she's be back in about an hour or and hour and ½. "Okay guys, I'll call you cell phone later, okay Yumi?" Mrs. Miyano told Z. "Okay." Z agreed. "See you guys later. Bye." She said as she drove off. "Okay guys, lets go in." Misty said as she led everyone into the mall. When they got in there, they first decided where they'd go first. Ashley suggested to go get something small to eat, so they all went to get pizza. The boys had offered to pay for the pizza, and the girls paid for the drinks and anything else they wanted. They ordered a large pizza for everyone to share. They spend about a half hour eating pizza. When they were done, Z suggested that they just cruz around until they come across somewhere they want to go. So, they all set off to just go where ever for know. Not having anywhere in particular to go. They walked around when Tum Tum saw an arcade room he wanted to go. So, with everyone's agreement, they went in.  
  
"Hey, racing games. Rocky's the best at that!" Colt bragged about his brother. "Well, so is Z. Beat 12 adult men straight in one day!" Misty said leaning on Z's shoulder. "Hmm, then let's see who really is the best!" Colt said, talking to Misty. "Let's do it!" Misty agreed. It seemed as if Rocky and Z were going to race against each other, but not because they wanted to. But because someone else wanted them to. But they were good sports, and said okay to it. "Three, Two, One. GO!" the game called out. Both Rocky and Z stepped on the gas pedal. They swerved, turned, and drove as fast as they could. In the end, Z was the one who won. They got up and just smiled at each other. Misty high fived Z, as Colt asked why Rocky had lost. Rocky's response was simple. "Z's obviously a better driver than I am. So, the better driver won." He said smiling at her. They went on to walk around when Ashley told Misty that she and Tum Tum were gonna go plays games by themselves. "Okay, just don't get lost. And stay with Tum Tum at all times!" Misty said to Ashley. Tum Tum led Ashley to a game he wanted to play. The 4 of them walked around, when they came across an air hockey table. "Hey, you guys wanna play this?" Z asked everyone. "Sure." Colt said. Colt played Misty a game first. Whoever got to 7 first was the winner. "Are you ready Colt?" She asked as she was about to hit the puck. "Yeah, sure are." He replied. With that, she shot off the puck and it went straight into Colt's goal. "Lucky shot." He said to her. "Oh really." She said in a joking way. "Get ready, cause this is when I get really mean." He warned. He took a shot and missed, it bounced off the side and came back to him. They game went on until it got to 6 to 5. With Misty leading. "And she shoots.." Misty said as she hit the puck. "And she scores!!!!" Misty yelled as the puck fell through Colt's goal. "Good game Misty." Colt said, not feeling so bad he lost. If he had to loose, he was happy he lost to her. "You wanna play?" Rocky asked Z. "Sure." She said as she took Misty's place by the air hocked table. The game started without anyone scoring any points. But finally, the puck fell into Rocky's side. The game went good, and fast after the first score. But, the game ended with Rocky winning. 7 to 6. "Good game Rocky." Z said to him. "You played good too." He told her. "So, Z's good at car racing.." Colt said. "And Rocky's good at air hockey." Misty finished his sentence. They found Tum Tum and Ashley playing a game near by the air hockey game. They waited until they were done with the game and left the arcade. They walked around for about 15 minutes more until Mrs. Miyano called Z's cell phone. She told them to meet her at the same place she dropped them off in 5 minutes. Mrs. Miyano picked them up and headed back home. She asked them what they had done, and they all told her.  
  
The next day, Z called up the boys asking them if they all wanted to go surfing. Even Mr. Taketa and Grandpa would come. Let's call it a picnic kind of day. They all agreed to go surfing with the girls and their mom. So, they all packed up lunch, sun screen, boogie boards, surf boards, and got ready to start out a good day. In Mrs. Marston's van, were Mrs. Miyano, Colt, Misty, Rocky, and Z. The surf boards were all the way in the back with the other boogie boards. In Mr. Taketa's car were Grandpa, Tum Tum, and Ashley. Along with the lunches and other items they took with them. Mr. Taketa followed Mrs. Marston's van down to the beach that they were going to. On the way to the beach, in Mrs. Marston's car, they girls talked about what it's like to surf. Especially in Hawaii, where most of the best waves can be found during the surfing season. In Mr. Taketa's car, Tum Tum talked about what it's like back home for him. How much it's different from things here in Hawaii. They finally pulled up into the parking area of the beach. As everyone got out of the two cars, Colt asked, "What beach is this?" Z answered with a mystical tone in her voice. "This is Pipeline, the best place on O'ahu for surfing. Where most surfers dare to surf." She said. Proud that she was from Hawaii, where the beginning of surfing had began. The set up mats on the sand under trees as everyone got settled in. They set up the food, brought a radio to listen to. Chairs to sit in while they stay at the beach, and was ready for a day full of fun. "So, what do you boys want to do first?" Mrs. Marston asked sitting down. "I wanna learn how to surf!" Tum Tum jumped up and down. "Yeah, me too." Colt said. "What about you Rocky?" Mrs. Miyano asked. "Yea, it'll be cool to learn." He agreed. "Okay, well, let's go and rent out some boards." Z said as all the kids followed her.  
  
"Hey Scott." She said as she walked up to a shop on the beach that rented out surf boards. "Wassup Z!" he said back to her as he tossed back his soft black hair. "This is Scott guys." Misty said introducing the guys to Scott. "He own this shop. He loves surfing as much as the next guy." Ashley finished her sister's introduction. "So we need 3 boards to rent." She said as she turned around to the guys. "You guys want short boards, or long boards?" she asked them. They just looked at her as if they had no idea what they were talking about. "Never mind." She said as they chuckled. "Okay, 3 short boards." She finally told him. He came around and handed the boys each one surf board they'd use. "So, how much I owe you?" she asked him. "Nah, this one's on the house Z." he said happily. "Really. Thanks!" she said. "No prob. I mean, if you guys are learning from Z, I can't take away the joy of having someone learn to surf by the one and only Z!" he said. "See ya Scott." She said as they all walked back where everyone else was. "Okay Yumi, you take the girls and go teach the boys how to surf." Mrs. Miyano said. "Okay." She agreed. "And teach them well!" Grandpa told them. "When we get home, I want to tell everyone that my grandson's know how to surf.well." He said. They walked further out on the sand and stopped. "Okay, sit your boards down on the sand." She instructed them. "We're gonna learn on the sand first. Before you get in the water." She said. All 6 of them had their surf boards with them, and all followed Z. Except for Misty and Ashley who helped Z teach the boys. "Okay, lay on your stomach first." She told them as they followed. "Keep your legs straight on the board. Then move your hands like you're swimming. This is when you'll be paddling out to the spot. Okay, now put both hands under your neck." She as they watched her. "Like you're going to brace yourself. Now push up on your hands. While you pop your legs up on the board. Then, get your balance, and stand up leaning in on the board. And you've got it!" She said as she watched them try it our. "Do you guys get it?" she asked after a couple more times she went through it. "Yeah. Let's do it one more time." Colt said. Just to make sure he got how to do it. After about an hour of teaching the guys how to surf, they heard someone call out to them.  
  
"Okay guys," Mr. Taketa said. "Time to grind!" He said. They all brought their boards back to where their things were. They all sat down and got their lunch. Everyone had a can of juice with them. They had brought chicken, chips, sandwiches. And the best food you should take with you when you go to the beach. Spam musubi! "Hey, what's this?" Tum Tum asked as he took a bite out of the spam musubi. "It's spam musubi Tum Tum." Grandpa said. "Yeah. Total energy food!" Ashley said to him. "It's good!" he said as the other two boys took a bite out of it. "Yeah, it is good." Rocky said. "Wonder why we've never had this before." Colt said questionably. "You guys like it I guess." Misty said. "Well, my mom does make the best musubi's in town!" Z said. "Nah, I learned if from Ba-chan." Mrs. Marston answered. "Ba-chans's grandpa in Japanese, right." Rocky said as he took a sip of his juice. "Yea, sure is. You're good at your translating." Mrs. Miyano agreed. They all ate up good that day. And especially the musubi's went out fast! After, they had to wait until they could go in the water. So, Tum Tum and Ashley made sand castles near the shore of the beach. While Misty, Z and Rocky buried Colt in the sand. "Very funny guys!" Colt yelled from lying in the sand. "Now you can get me out." He said. "Nah, we'll just leave you there." Rocky teased as they all walked away from Colt. "Oh come on, be nice." He whined until they finally came back and took him out. While they waited for a while, Rocky talked to Z. "Nice board Z. Did you have it custom made?" he asked her looking at her board. "Yeah. I like, it's cool." It had green vines all around the sides of the board. And in the middle was her name, 'Z'. Right underneath that, it said 'Moana Wahine.' With flowers bordering both her name and the phrase. Her name in purple, and the phrase in sky blue. "So, what does that mean?" Rocky asked her. "Well, moana means ocean. And wahine means girl. So all together, it means 'Ocean Girl." She said. "Well, I think that fits you. You seem to love the ocean, and Hawaii's natural beauty all together." Rocky said. "Yeah, I guess if you put it that way." Z replied.  
  
"Okay guys, you can go in the water." Mr. Taketa said as they all rushed to the water. Everyone grabbed their surf boards, and headed out to the water. Except for Z. She left hers back with her mom. All of them piled into the water as Z told them, "Okay, we're gonna start off close to shore. Just so you'll get used to it." They all spread out down the beach, but not too far apart, and not too far that the adults couldn't see them. Ashley took Tum Tum, Misty helped Colt, and Z went with Rocky. "Okay guys," Z yelled to block out the sound of the ocean waves. "We're gonna try this small wave." She said as she looked at the wave, making sure that the guys would have enough time. "Okay, do exactly what we practiced before. Stomach, brace, push up, balance, and stand!" Z yelled so they could hear. She said all the steps they should do in order. They nodded as the wave got closer. "Okay, go!" she said. The girls gave the guys a push on their boards as they caught that small wave. The girls watched as the guys tried to stay on the boards as they got closer to shore. Finally they reached the shore, and came back happily. "That was so cool!" Rocky said as he paddled back by Z who was waiting for them. "Yeah, that was cool!" Colt agreed. "Let's do that again!" he said. "I need to. I kinda didn't get it." Tum Tum said in a sad way because he was the only one who didn't get it. "That's okay Tum. You'll get it soon." Ashley said trying to be encouraging. "Go!" Z yelled when the next wave came. The boys caught that wave that was a little bit bigger than the last one. After when Colt got off the board, he yelled out "Wa-hoo!" he sounded happy he got the idea of surfing. Misty, Ashley and Z just laughed about it. The guys came back and did the same thing a few more times. Tum Tum finally got it about the 4th or 5th time 'round. Rocky and Colt practice some more, and helped Tum Tum with it. Ashley was there to watch them and help them if they needed anymore help. Misty went with Z back on shore. Z had set up her little area where she was about to wax down her board. As usual, she was very cautious about how she took care of her board. She liked her board, and loved surfing more. So taking care of it was important with her. Misty stayed with Z and talked to her.  
  
"Well well well." The heard a voice say. It wasn't a nice voice, it was an annoying voice. It was Baron. "Hello ladies." He said. "Just wondering what you're doing here." He asked sarcastically. "Why, doesn't have to do with anything about you." Misty said. "Aren't we a little touchy." Baron said smirking. "What do you want Baron?" Z asked already getting annoyed. "Well, I just wanted to know if you really were going to surf here." He said. "Yeah, got a problem with that." She answered back to him. "No. You just might be embarrassed because I'll catch a better wave than you will." He said in an annoying way. "Excuse me Baron." Misty began. "But shouldn't you be embarrassed about Z?! I mean, she's taken your spot at Quarterback, won the Spelling Bee..how many times, beating you. Won the dance competition. If I were you, I wouldn't show my face anywhere near Z!" Misty finished. Z and Misty laughed about it as Baron stomped off. "Thanks Misty." Z said continuing waxing her board. "No prob." Her friend replied as she leaned on her shoulder. They talked for a while until Misty noticed something Z was doing. "Ah..just checkin' out Rocky, huh!" Misty said to her. "What! Where'd you get that from." She said changing her direction to her surf board. "I saw you. Looking at Rocky. Like those dreamy eyes you have. I saw you, don't think I didn't!" She teased her friend. "Okay.maybe I was." she confessed. "Ah! I knew you liked him!!!" Misty screeched. "Quiet! I don't want anyone to know." Z said calming her friend down. "Are you kidding me! It's like you show it soo much! Even he does!" "What?" Z asked. "Yeah, don't you know!? Oh come on. He likes you too!" Misty told her. "He does not." Z said stretching her arm to reach the top of her board. "Oh yes he does. I can tell. You two look at each other in that 'special way' all the time! Besides, you guys flirt like crazy!" Misty said. "We do not." Z said. "Yea, you do! Besides, you kissed him on the cheek yesterday, it's not like you do that everyone. So, you like him." "Oh come on." Misty knew that she wasn't gonna get her friend to totally say that she had this major crush on Rocky that she knew she had. So, she added a little twist that she knew she'd get to to spill.  
  
*(sorry, this may sound weird, the things I'm gonna about to say. But, just don't mind it. It fits the scene. So, yeah.)*  
  
"Hmm." Misty began. "Doesn't Rocky look so cute with his shirt off!" Misty said trying to get Z to talk. "What!" Z said loudly. "Of course, and look at those muscles! He even cuter in the water. I mean, how the water sparkles off his face, isn't he so hott!" Misty said. She knew she was gonna get her friend to talk now. "Okay, you did not just say that! Why are you looking at Rocky! You like Colt, I LIKE ROCKY!!!" Z said to Misty. "Oh yes! You soo like him!! I knew it!! You're in love!!!" She said as she hugged her friend!!! "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!!" she said again. Thankfully they were far away that not many people could hear them. "Okay, so I really like him. No big deal." Z finally confessed it. "It is a big deal! You've never liked anyone this much!!" They played around as Misty started to really make fun. "Kissy, kissy!!" Misty teased as she made kissing sounds. So Z started to chase her around. Meanwhile, Rocky noticed what was going on. So, he stopped and just stared at Z. Both Rocky and Colt were sitting on their boards just hanging out. "Ah, you like her don't you!" Colt said our of no where. "What?! Where did that come from?!" Rocky exclaimed. "Well, you do, don't you!?" Colt said. "Come on, you do. We all know. You only show it so much. And, you guys totally flirt. Everyone knows!" Colt said again. "We do not flirt. And besides, she doesn't even like me." Rocky said, still looking at Z. "Of course she does, just trust me!" Colt said. Like Misty, he had to get Rocky to say he liked her that much. So, he had a plan like Misty's. "Doesn't Z look hott in her bathing suit!?" Colt said to Rocky. "What!" "Yea, she's got the perfect body, isn't she so cute!?" Colt said. "Okay, you stop right now! Don't even say that about her. You don't even like her! I do!" Rocky said to his brother. Realizing what his brother was up to, he just looked into the bottom of the seafloor. "See, you knew you liked her." Colt said calmly. "Yeah, maybe I do. But it's not like I'd tell my brother about it." Rocky said. "Why not. It doesn't matter. You like her. That's good enough for me." He said. "Besides, you always look like you want to kiss her!" Colt now started to make kissy noises too. So Rocky went after him as Colt ran away. After a while, Z and Misty came back into the water with their boards. They paddled out to where everyone else was. "Hey guys." Misty said. "Hey." Z said to everyone. "So, you guys wanna try a real surf?!" Misty suggested, when she got interrupted by someone. "Isn't this a pretty sight." Baron yet again came up to them on his board. "No, it's not really a pretty sight. See, all I see if your face, and it's not exactly the prettiest thing in the world." Z said sarcastically as everyone cheered and she slapped Colt's hand. "Oh yeah, why don't you put your money where your mouth is!" Baron said, inching his way closer to Z. "Fine with me!" Z said, also getting closer to Baron. "Z, he's not worth it." Rocky said stopping her.  
  
"Yeah, he's just a waste of our time." Misty told her. "Waste of time.is that so." Baron said. "Yea, you are." Colt said paddling up closer to everyone else. "Everyone in the waters." the life guard announced. "There is an unexpected swell coming in to shore in about 3 minutes. We just got it off the radar. To all non professional surfers, return to shore. Only professional surfers may stay in the waters." He said as everyone listened. "Come, we better go." Tum Tum said turning around to go back. "Yeah, let's go." Misty said. "Wait." Baron said to everyone. "Let's see if you really deserved that title before. Zaida." Baron said. "Are you calling me out?" Z asked him. "Yeah, if you can catch that wave, you really are the best. If you don't, and I do, then I am!" he said. "Z, don't even think about it." Colt said. "Yeah. The swell must be at least 25 to 30 feet, if the life guards called us back. Come on, just forget about him." Misty told her friend. She didn't want anything to happen to her best friend. "No." Z said firmly. "What?" Rocky said. "I'm going out." Z said as she began to paddle out. But she got stopped by both Misty and Colt. "Z, you heard what Misty said. Can you really take that big of a wave?!" Rocky said. He to didn't want Z getting hurt. "Look. Baron's just another bully in my life. If I beat him, he'll leave me alone. And if this is the only way to get him off my back, then I'll do it." Z said with total confidence. "Okay, but you better come back in one piece!" Misty said in a small teasing way. "No worries, I will." She reassured her friend. "Ride the wave." Misty said as she stuck out her hand. "Feel the wave." Z replied as she stuck out her hand. "Be the wave." They both said at the same time as they slapped each other's hand, the Hawaiian way. It's what they told each other when one of them went out to catch a wave. Tum Tum, Ashley, Misty, Colt and Rocky swam back to shore and waited for Z to come back. They saw both Z and Baron paddling out next to each other. They stopped about the same place. Everyone on shore could see the swell coming in. As they got nervous, Z was just about to have fun.  
  
There was the wave, creeping up on their necks, as they paddled up to catch it. They both stood up and began to ride the wave. The wave snapped, and turned, and so did Z. She rode it as if this was her life. Snaps here and there, curves she did to stay on, and as she looked back, she saw Baron. Trying to stay on his board. Finally, after a hard part to get around the wave, he fell off. She was so happy, she rode the wave back in as if she'd just become the champion of the world. She was so happy that she had caught a wave like that, and that she had finally gotten Baron off her back. "That was sick!!" Misty said as she ran up to Z, who was carrying her surf board back to shore. "Thanks, it was a great wave." "You were awesome!" Tum Tum told her. "I could never do that." Tum Tum said to Z. "Nah, just takes practice." "But you gotta admit, that was so cool. Seeing you ride that wave, it was intense!" Colt said to Z. "That was great Z. I didn't know you could ride that big of a wave." Rocky said smiling at her. "Well, you learn new things everyday, don't ya!" Z said as they all congratulated her. They then saw Baron walking up to them. "Hey." He said. Embarrassed he made that bet, and lost it. To no one else, but Z. "Guess you won." He said sadly. "Guess I did." Z replied. "Sorry about all that badgering you and stuff." He told her. "Yea, nothing more I can't handle." Z said. Baron then straightened up. "Well, you may be good at surfing. But that doesn't mean that I can't stop teasing you!" he stomped off as they all laughed at him. The rest of the day went on. Everyone had a blast, and the adults just talked stories. Mostly about their kids. I guess parents like to do that. (^_^) Tum Tum kept coming back for more food, as usual. Misty and Z took everyone walking on the beach to find shells.  
  
"See guys," Ashley said as she held up a tiny tiny shell. "This is what the locals call 'Cat's Eye'." As she passed to Tum Tum. "Why's it called Cat's Eye?" he asked curious. "Well, I'm not sure. I just know, that's what we call it." Misty answered, as she picked up about 5 more. "See, what you can do with them." Z began to tell them. "Go home, and put the shells in a small plate, or bowl. Then, pour vinegar on it. Then, the shells will move on it's own." She said. As she gave Colt 10 Cat's Eyes. He held it in his hand as they walked around the beach. They came back, and all went to take a shower. At the beach, there were public showers to use. And, it wasn't very dirty. Pipeline, the beach, showers, and everything were kept very clean. So that people would keep coming back. They came back and had a small snack. It was about 6:00 when they began dinner. Everyone enjoyed. The girls and the guys told everyone about what they did. Tum Tum especially talked about learning how to surf. Colt brought up the subject about how Baron bet Z he could ride a better wave then she could. "Yeah, we saw you two go at it in the waters Yumi." Mrs. Marston said. "I'm glad you won." Mr. Taketa said. "That boy needed to know he's not gonna be good at everything." Mr. Taketa agreed with everyone else when they said he thought too highly about himself. Misty and Z asked the mom's, Mr. Taketa and Grandpa if they could show the boys the other side of the beach. They said okay, just that they should be careful because it was getting dark. "Are you guy gonna get cold?" Misty asked. "Yeah." Ashley said. "With the ocean breeze coming up, and it'll get dark. You might want a jacket or something." She told them. They agreed to get a jacket. So, Tum Tum and Colt put on their jackets. "So did Ashley. But Misty said she'd be fine without a jacket. Z was wearing board shorts, and her long sleeve shirt. As Rocky pulled over his sweater, they began to walk on the sandy beach. Z had a flashlight, Colt and Ashley also had a flashlight too. Misty had a mini flashlight she was holding. "See," Misty began. "This is where, on the beach. Has the softest sand." She said telling everyone. "Yea, the sand is soft." Tum Tum said as he buried his feet in the sand. "And, if you can still see from the sunlight, in the reefs. All the little fish. "And look," Rocky said. "A sea turtle." He pointed out as everyone followed in the direction his finger was pointing to. They walked a little more further until Ashley said. "I'm getting tired, can we go back?" she said. "Okay, let's go." Colt said. "Umm, you guys go ahead. I wanna show Rocky something." Z said. "Yea, we'll catch up to you in a bit." He said as Z lead him to the other side of the palm tree.  
  
They sat down next to each other between to palm trees. "Okay, you see that ship all the way out there." Z told Rocky. "Yea, that one with the lights on them." "Yea. That ship, everyday, they have dinners on them. And at night, about now, they set off fireworks to celebrate the dinner. Then, all the passengers go out to watch it." Z said happily. "Ya know Z." Rocky said as he turned to face her. "Ever since I got here, and I met you. I've been having a great time. I thought I'd have fun with the tournament, but not this much fun with you." He said. "Yea, with all the things we've done, it has been more fun then I usually have regularly." Z added. They both smiled at each other. Even from far away, they could hear the radio that Mrs. Marston brought. They could hear the music playin' just fine. "Z, I guess this is the best time to tell you." Rocky said, looking into Z's beautiful brown eyes. "What is it?" she asked. "Since I met you at the tournament..." he didn't know how to tell her. So he just came out and said it. "I like you." He said. "You do!?" Z said surprised that she'd heard that. "Yea, I mean, you everything I could ever ask for. Your personality, the way you think, everything about you. You're just so great!" he said. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I've liked you since I met you too!" she said smiling. "You have!" he said. "Of course! Why wouldn't I!" Z said. As they finally told each other that they liked each other. They both looked into each other's eyes, smiling at each other. "Would you mind if I kissed you." Rocky said softly and sweetly. "No." Z replied as they both leaned in to each other. And finally, they had touched each other's lips and kissed. Exactly at the same time the fireworks went of on the ship. It was like being in heaven. At the same time that they kissed, a song played. A song they both knew. It was Dream. As they broke apart from their kiss, they could hear from afar:  
  
And all I have to do.is dream. Dream dream dream..dream.. Dream dream dream..dream.. Dream dream dream-  
  
After that, they walked back to everyone else. Just smiling at each other, walking together, hand in hand *(fingers laced that is)* "Bout time you kids got back." Mrs. Marston. "You almost missed out on desert." Mrs. Marston said. Misty however, noticed something that no one else did. That the two of them were holding hands. She knew something had happened while they were gone. And she had a pretty good idea what it was. They ate their desert which was pie, and then left to go back home. Everyone went in the same car that they came in, and with Rocky and Z sitting next to each other, they talked even more.  
  
They dropped the boys off with Mr. Taketa and Grandpa. They got all their stuff out of the car, and said goodnight to the girls and their mom's. When they got to Z's house, Ashley and Misty said bye to their mom. They were gonna sleep over at Z's house for the night. And Mrs. Marston would take them down in the morning to the tournament. As the girls got ready to go to bed, Misty was getting her pillows, and then mentioned something to Z. "So..what happened when we left you and Rocky alone?!" Misty asked. "Oh, what do you mean." Z answered. Already knowing that Misty suspected something. They both sat down on Z's bed. "Come on, I saw you two holding hands when you walked back. Something major happened!" Misty squealed. "Nothing just." she was about to say. "What, let me guess.you guys kissed!" she said hoping Z would say yes. "Yeah." Z said blushing. "Ahh!!!!!!!!!!! I knew it! Oh my gosh!!!!" Misty said hugging her friend. Then, they both saw Mrs. Marston and Ashley standing in front of them. "Is there something wrong girls?" Mrs. Marston asked. Wondering why it was so loud. "No mom, nothing." Z said, looking at Misty who was smiling. "They went to bed and got up bright and early, still talking about it. Or at least Misty was.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Night Grandpa." Tum Tum and Colt said as Grandpa walked out of their door, going to Rocky's room. "Night Grandpa." He said too. "Night boys." He said so all 3 of them could hear. When Colt heard that Grandpa and Mr. Taketa were in the living room talking. He them got up to go to Rocky's room. "Where are you going?" Tum Tum asked barely still awake. "Just to Rocky's room, go back to sleep." Colt said slipping out of the door. "Rocky, you still up?" Colt said coming in his room. "Of course. How can I go to sleep with all this blood rushing to my heart!" he said happily. Colt just looked at him as if he were insane. He'd never say anything like that. So, he knew more so something was different. Rocky got up from his bed and sat up on his bed as Colt brought a chair over in front of Rocky. "Okay..Anyway, I know something happened with you and Z." he said. "How would you know?" Rocky asked. He knew Colt couldn't figure out what happened. "Well, you seemed so happy after. And you were all, weird in the car. And when we got home, you helped out with putting the stuff back. Something happened, I know something did!" Colt finished. "Okay, maybe something did. But it was no big deal." Rocky said blushing. "I bet you guys kissed!" Colt said so Rocky could hear. "Umm.." Rocky said. "You guys did kiss!" Colt said loudly! "Sshh! Don't let anyone hear!" Rocky said. "Ah, I knew you did!!!" Colt said. "You totally like her!" Colt said again. "Yeah, so I do." Rocky said. Colt badgered Rocky for a while, then went back to bed.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Today was when all the people in the Ninjitsu Tournament would instead of going to Kapiolani Park, they would be going to a school like area where they would hold the matches. Everyone got there in time, and met in front of the stage where the announcer was. The boys met the girls, and waited with them until they were dismissed. "Okay everyone." The announcer started as more people came to listen. "If you've all checked in, you shall have your papers that tell you which areas you shall be fighting in today. We shall have our last 3 days of matches this week. And we shall all meet here for the matches. After the last 3 days of matches, you will have more days of free break, and we shall have our banquet." The crowd noise grew larger as people began to talk about the banquet. "Now, the banquet will be for everyone who has competed in the tournament. And on that night also, we shall announce the 3 students who shall be able to attend the Ninjitsu school; Chikara-ki Dan. We all hope that you try your best to win the prize of this tournament. So, everyone, let's get to the matches!!!" the announcer said. All the students looked at their papers they had received, and went to their assigned areas. It was basically broken down into the different age groups just like how it was at the park. Again, they'd be playing in 3 matches each day. So now, it really got tough to see who would make it to the top. All the adults that brought their children were waiting outside. It was a good idea to wait, so that the children wouldn't get that nervous to win. Tum Tum and Ashley cheered each other on. Colt and Misty had fun watching the matches in their group. And Rocky and Z talked some more. Now, that they finally kissed, they were a little bit more, comfortable together. If comfortable meant that they held hands more often, and that they smiled at each other more softly. The first 2 days of the competition went okay. Regular matches, except that it was more harder to win this time around then it was before. The challengers were good, and tough to beat. But, they all got through just fine. On the last day, which was the hardest, they all had very very hard matches to beat. They had rough times, but did okay.  
  
Tum Tum had remarkably won his last 3 matches! So did Ashley. Colt had only lost one, but Misty cheered him on for that match. Misty and Rocky both won all of their matches. Unlike Z. Her final match was against anyone but.Baron. "I'm gonna get you this time." Baron threatened Z as she stepped forward. "Stop talking big, cause you're not." Z said back to him. And that's what set him off. "GO!" The referee shouted. The match went fairly good. Until Baron took a cheap kick to her leg. Which shouldn't have been counted, but it was. Although it looked as if it didn't hurt, it did. It's as if he hit her like that on purpose. And he did. She fell to the mat with a yell of pain. With that Baron had won that match. "So, now you play by cheap, and painful shots now!" Rocky practically yelled at him as he helped Z off the stage. He helped her to a chair near by. He left her on the chair as he took a few steps forward to talk to Baron who was walking up to them. "What's up with you man. It means that much to you to win so you actually hurt her!" he said very considerate for her. "Hey, as long as I win remember." He said sarcastically, not caring he hurt Z. "Of course cheating. That's the only way you can win. Cause you sure don't have the talent." Rocky said as he turned away. "Why you little!" Baron said charging for Rocky. Rocky swerved around and kicked Baron right in the stomach that made him go flying across the floor. "Aiya!" Rocky yelled. "He just looked at Baron, not caring what happened to him. "Is your leg okay Z?" Rocky asked concerned. "Yeah, he just bruised it. A lot though." Z said, trying to forget about the pain. Rocky tried to rub his hand over her bruise, but she tensed up since when you touched it, it hurt a lot. He helped her out of the school area to her mom and his grandpa. They put her in the car as Rocky got everyone to go home. "What did that idiot do to you this time?" Ashley asked as she sat up in front. "Nothing, just kick me." Z replied. "Just kick you! Man, we should kick him." Colt said, wanting to get back at Baron. "I did." Rocky said winking at Colt. "Alright Rocky!" Colt said as he high fived him. "Yeah, that was nice of you to do. If my leg didn't hurt, I would have joined you." Z said as they laughed. Then, Rocky and Z held hands and smiled at each other.  
  
They all went to a late lunch at Sizzler's restaurant. "So, what did that Baron kid say to you this time Yumi?" Mr. Taketa asked her at lunch. "Well, he kinda didn't say anything. It was my last match of the day, and I was gonna play Baron. He did a cheap shot to my leg, which won him the match. And he hit my leg hard enough that it bruised badly. We're pretty sure he did on purpose." Z said as she took a sip from her drink. "Yea, so I kinda went at him." Rocky said. "Hey, but at least you taught him what's what right Rocky?" Grandpa said. "Yea Grandpa, I did." He replied. They ate the rest of their lunch, and drove on back home. They dropped the boys off, and the girls proceeded on home. "So, how's your 'relationship' going with you and Rocky?!" Mrs. Marston asked her daughter. "Wha..what..what do you mean mom?" she answered. "Oh, well it's just that you two have been looking pretty comfy together when I see you, that's all." Mrs. Marston said with a little hint in her voice. "Are you tryin' to say something mom?" Z asked already guessing what might be coming. "Hmm.well, I just wanted to know.if you and Rocky were.going out?!" she asked. "MOM!" Z screamed. "You don't ask me things like that!" Z said. "Well..are you?! I mean, Misty told me that you were.so are you?" Mrs. Marston was very interested that her daughter was getting involved with Rocky. "Umm. I guess we are." Z confessed. "Ahh!!! I knew it!!! You like him!!!" her mom screamed so loud that the neighbors could hear. "Mom, calm down." Z tried to say through her mom hugging her and screaming at the same time.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Rocky, mom and dad wants to talk to you." Colt said as his brother walked up to the phone putting down his cup of water. "Hi mom, hi dad." Rocky said into the receiver. "Hi Rocky. How you doing?" the mom asked. With his dad on another phone in the house, he also asked his son, "You doing good Rocky?" "Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "Today we had our last 3 matches. I did good on all of them." He said to them. "That's great son!" the mom said cheerfully. "Did you try your best?" the dad asked. "Yeah, I sure did." "Well then that's all that matters." His dad said again. "Rocky, Tum Tum and Colt all told your father and I that you were getting to know your friend..Z." his mom said to him. "Oh, what'd they tell you?" Rocky asked as he eyed both Tum Tum and Colt. "Well, they said that you are now dating her, if that's correct." His dad said to him. "Oh.well, yea. About that." he said as he glared at his two brothers. "Hey, I only told them the truth." Tum Tum said to him. "Does your mom and dad know about Rocky and Z. They're dating, right?" Mr. Taketa said to Colt and Tum Tum. Grandpa nodded while Colt said, "Yep sure is." Rocky then gave a weird look to Mr. Taketa. "Hey, it's a small island. News travels quick around here." Mr. Taketa said jokingly. "Yea, I guess you'd say we are." Rocky admitted to his parents. "Ah! I'm so proud of you Rocky!! You met a girl!!!! Is she nice? Is she pretty? What's she like?" the mom just wanted to know everything that was going on with Rocky. "Dear, don't pressure him like this." Rocky's dad told his wife. Rocky's mom and dad asked more questions about what was going on with Z and him. Then, they finally hung up the phone. "Okay." Rocky said to everyone so they could hear. "Does everybody know about Z and me?!" Everyone nodded. Then, Tum Tum and Colt began to chant: "Rocky loves Zaida, Rocky loves Zaida, Rocky loves Zaida!!!"  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Hey Grandpa?" Colt asked as he held the phone in his hand with Misty on the other line. "Can Tum, Rock and I go with the girls to Ice Palace? It's a skating rink." He said. "Well, I guess that'll be okay. Mr. Taketa and I have to run errands anyway. Okay." He agreed to let the boys go. "Mrs. Marston and Mrs. Miyano will be there too." Colt yelled as he went back on the phone. "We can go Misty." "Cool! We'll pick you up in a few. See ya Colt!" They hung up the phone. "Okay guys, let's get our stuff. Too bad we didn't bring our skates." Colt said. "Well, mom said to pack it just in case." Tum Tum said as he went in the room to get it. "Cool, let's get our jackets and put our shoes on." Rocky said. He put his sweater on, the same one he wore when he kissed Z. That's why he chose that one. "You guys ready?" Rocky asked as he stood up from putting his shoes on. "Yep, we're comin'." Colt said from the bed rooms. They all went outside to wait for the girls, and sure enough, here came Mrs. Marston's mini van. "K guys, let's get to skatin!" she said as she got out of the car. The 3 girls got out too, while Mrs. Miyano stayed in the car. "K guys, figure how you're gonna sit in the van." Mrs. Miyano said as the boys got closer to the car. First that went in was Tum Tum followed by Ashley. Next the two love birds went to the back of the van to sit next to each other. Misty went in after them, and Colt had only one other place to fit. "Well, I guess it's the bottom for me." He said as he sat himself down in the little space in the middle of the van. "Oh Colt, that's nice. You let everyone else sit on the chair while you sit on the floor!" Misty said sweetly. She bent down to kiss Colt on the cheek. He then blushed while Tum Tum and Ashley made kissy sounds.  
  
~Ice Palace~  
  
"So, this is our skating rink. Nothing big, but it's somethin'." Misty said as they all got out of the car. "Nah, it's just the perfect size." Tum Tum said. Since they had their own skates, they didn't need to pay to go in. They walked in, and it got colder. "Wow, it's cold in her." Ashley said as she zipped up her jacket. "They picked a table to put all of their things down. The kids got their skates on and headed out to the ice. The DJ was playing songs that just made everyone skate faster and faster. There wasn't many people there, just a fair amount of people. They were happy there wasn't a load of kids skating around. Colt and Misty were the two that liked to skate fast, so they raced each other for a quite a while. With Misty winning, she taunted him a few times, and eventually Colt caught up with her. Tum Tum and Ashley just skated. Sometimes, they would both stop off in a corner, and Ashley would show Tum Tum how to do a turn on the ice. Z and Rocky just skated around the rink without worrying about turns, or who could skate the fastest. They just cruzed around without a care in the world. They heard a song begin to play. "Z, it's our song." Rocky said smiling. "Yeah, it is." It was the same song that they heard that night they kissed. "Okay." The DJ began to say. "This is a couple's only song. So, every guy grab a girl, and let the music fill your soul.." The DJ turned up the song, as some people left the ice, and some people came on the ice. Tum Tum and Ashley decided to go and play some video games while they have the couple skate. "Hey Misty," Colt asked her. "Wanna skate?" he said holding out his hand. "I'd love to." She replied with a smile. They held hands and skated around the rink. Of course, Z and Rocky locked hands and skated slowly across the rink together.  
  
"Don't the kids just look so sweet together!" Mrs. Miyano said as she looked at both Misty and Z. "Misty's grown up so fast, and now, she finally likes a boy." "Yea, I know what you mean. Yumi and Rocky are actually going out. It's so good to hear that she's found someone. And I'm glad she chose a boy like Rocky. He's so sweet, and the right person for her." Rocky and Z skated past the table that the two mom's were sitting at. "Colt's also a good boy. When Misty comes home, and I ask her what she did, she always brings up how good Colt is. I'm glad for her too. But, if she doesn't tell me, Ashley does!" both mom's laughed at that. "Yea, if Yumi's sister was here, she'd do the same." Again, both mom's laughed at that comment. "But, I'm glad that both our girls have found someone." Mrs. Marston said. "Yeah, me too." Mrs. Miyano said. The song had ended, and anyone could go back on the ice. Misty, Colt, Z and Rocky skated a bit more while Ashley and Tum Tum came back on the ice too. Soon enough, all of them went off the ice to eat a late lunch. They skated a little bit more, and played some video games too. They left at about 4:00 in the afternoon. The boys then got dropped off at Mr. Taketa's house. Grandpa and Mr. Taketa thanked Mrs. Miyano and Mrs. Marston for taking their boys. They said good-bye, and the girls proceeded back on home.  
  
~Mr. Taketa's house~  
  
"So, did you boys have fun?" Grandpa asked them. "Yea, I sure did!" Tum Tum said. "I got to skate, and play video games, and eat a lot!" he said, sounding happy about his day. "Yeah, I got to skate and stuff too." Colt said with a little less happiness. "What about you Rocky?" Mr. Taketa asked him. "Well, I got to skate too. It was pretty fun." "Yea, fun skating with..Z!" Colt said in an annoying brotherly way. "So, you skated with Z, did you?" Grandpa asked. "Yea, I did." Rocky said smiling. "They were holding hands too!" Tum Tum said. "Really?!" Mr. Taketa asked. "If you ask me, I think Rocky's been exposed to a little too much of girls lately." Colt said jokingly. "Colt. Stop teasing your brother." Grandpa said. "I've noticed that you have been getting to know Misty as well." Grandpa said changing it from Rocky to Colt. "Yeah, you have been!" Rocky said, finally getting a chance to tease Colt about something. "Well, yea, so." He said trying to figure out the words to say. "Colt loves Misty, Colt loves Misty, Colt loves Misty." Rocky began this time. With Tum Tum joining Rocky in the chant. "Okay guys, it's, it's not funny anymore" Colt said. "Colt loves Misty." they kept saying. "You can stop now! I mean it." Colt said getting annoyed. "Colt loves Misty.." his brothers kept saying. "Rocky! Tum Tum!"  
  
The next day, they weren't planning on going anywhere. Except for one certain place. The girls had asked the boys the day before if they'd like to go with them back to Blaisdell Arena. Not for a dance competition, but for a singing Contest. Z was going to be in it, and the girls would like it if the boys were there to see her try for the win. So, this time, everyone came. The two mom's, Mr. Tanaka, and Mr. Taketa. They all came together to cheer on Z. "Good luck baby." Mrs. Marston said as she kissed her daughter good luck. "Thanks mom." "See you on stage!" Misty said as she went with everyone else to get seated. "Do good Yumi." Mr. Taketa said. Everyone walked to their seats, as Rocky waited for a while. "Good luck Z. Hope ya win!" he said. "Thanks Rocky." He kissed her cheek and went to sit with everyone else. The show started with the announcer out on stage. "We will begin our singing contest tonight with 3 triplet boys that are known as the Ekolu Boyz." He said as the audience clapped their hands. Z waited back stage for all of the act to finish. She was the last act to go up, so she had to wait until every single act was through. "Next but certainly not least is our last performer." The announcer began. "That's Z." Misty whispered into Colt's ear. "Is a very talented young lady. She has come here tonight, to sing a song for you, entitled, 'Lover Boy'. She will be having Heather Rabacal and Gensen Rabacal playing the ukulele and Heather singing back up. So please give it up for Zaida Marston!" the announcer stepped of the stage as the crowd clapped their hands. And out came Z with a big smile on her face. Heather and Gensen began playing their ukulele's. With the actual music starting as well.  
  
Hey lover boy Where are you goin' Take me to heaven With your..looooove Is there somthin' You can leave me with To remember this night We spent together my love  
  
Break with ukuleles  
  
Hey lover boy Where are you goin' Take me to heaven With your..looooove Is there somthin' You can leave me with To remember this night We spent together my love  
  
Z just sang as if she'd been doing it for her entire life. Which may have been true. Misty watched her friend sing up on stage and look like a natural. Mrs. Marston clapped along with other people in the audience around them. Grandpa said to Tum Tum, "Z's good, eh!?" "Yep, sure is." He replied.  
  
Heather: Do you remember That night in October  
  
The moon was rising so high And stars were shinning so bright  
  
Heather: Oh what I'm feelin' And unbelievin'  
  
To sing a song from my love And angels sent from above  
  
Rocky looked up at Z on stage. He could see her smiling at the entire audience. And to see that made him happy. Just to know how much fun she's having, made him feel so much better. "Rock, your girlfriends da bomb!" Colt said to Rocky sitting next to him. "Yea, I know." Rocky smiled.  
  
Both: Boy we don't want Boys we don't need Boys we don't want your love Boys we don't want Boys we don't need Boys we don't want your love  
  
Cause tonight Our love will shine No matter how dark the skies may be My love will shine upon you and me My loooooove You are my destiny You take me to ecstasy You set my soul free  
  
Both: Boy we don't want Boys we don't need Boys we don't want your love Boys we don't want Boys we don't need Boys we don't want your love  
  
Break with solo ukuleles  
  
Hey lover boy Where are you goin' Take me to heaven With your..looooove Is there somthin' You can leave me with To remember this night We shared together my love  
  
Heather: Oh I remember Your voice so tender  
  
You took me round in your arms And filled my heart with charms  
  
Z had made a gesture that showed her taking her free hand and wrapping it around her stomach.  
  
Heather: Oh what I'm feelin' I thought I was dreamin'  
  
The way you held me so tight The way you treat me so right  
  
Z smiled directly at Rocky, as they both saw each other smiling too.  
  
Both: Boy we don't want Boys we don't need Boys we don't want your love Boys we don't want Boys we don't need Boys we don't want your love  
  
Cause tonight Our love will shine No matter how dark the skies may be My love will shine upon you and me My loooooove You are my destiny You take me to ecstasy You set my soul free  
  
Z walked on back towards the spot that she began her song at. She still had a smile on her face. From the energy of the crowd.  
  
Both: Boy we want Boys we need Boys we want your love Boys we want Boys we need Boys we want your.love!  
  
The crowd rose with excitement! Clapping their hands, screaming, and cheering like crazy! They were so amazed at her performance, once again the judges could tell who the winner was by now. The crowd slowly calmed down with the energy flowing, and everyone sitting down. "Okay folks, we've seen some pretty impressive young talented people out here tonight. And, it's time to announce the winner." The crowd died to dead silence, wanting to hear who had won so badly. As the announcer opened the little white envelope, most people began to lean into the edges of their seats. "Tonight, our winner of the Starz of Tomorrow Singing Contest is..." he paused with the anticipation of the audience in his hands. "Zaida Marston!!!" he said loudly as the entire audience flew up to their feet screaming at the top of their lungs. Z walked out on stage as the sound grew even larger. The announcer handed Z a trophy that had been engraved with her name, and the title she had won. When Gensen and Heather (her back up ukulele players) came out with lies for her. Her mom just started cheering with joy, as everyone else still clapped their hands as loudly as they could. Z, just being her normal self couldn't help but have the biggest smile ever on her face. With that, the announcer told the audience that it was a pleasure to have them. And people began to leave the arena. Mr. Taketa and Grandpa lead everyone backstage to where they found Z taking pictures with the other singer and performers that had performed that night. She saw them, and they all ran over to her.  
  
"Oh you were wonderful Yumi!!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Marston rushed over to her daughter and immediately gave her hugs and kisses. "Thanks mom." Z tried to get it. "You were great!" Both Ashley and Tum Tum hugged her. "Yea, you did one mean job!" Mr. Taketa told her. "Tanks Uncle Shoji." You were just outstanding!" Mr. Tanaka told her. "Thank you." When Misty hugged her friend. "Oh, you were the best!" She said. "Let me see that trophy.looks great!" she said. "Obviously you were the best!" Colt said as he high fived her. "Thanks, I did okay." And last but not least was Rocky, who waited until everyone was done to congratulate her. "Here." Mrs. Marston said. "I think you should give this to her." She said as she handed him a bouquet. "Thanks Mrs. Marston." He said with a smile. All she did was gently kiss his head and looked at him with a smile. He walked towards Z while Misty and her mom were still congratulating her. "Okay guy, let's go.." Grandpa said. He knew that Rocky and Z probably wanted time alone, so he motioned everyone to leave. "Okay, comin' Z? What about you Rock?" Misty said. "Yea, we'll be there soon." Z said. "Here you go. For such an great job." Rocky said smiling sweetly. "Thanks Rocky. It really meant a lot that you came tonight. I'm glad you did." She said to him. "I'm glad I came too." He said. They kissed each other on the lips lightly as they heard background noise: "OOOoooo!" The both of them blushed as they walked together back to everyone else. They locked hands and just walked together looking into each other's eyes. As a victory for everyone, matches, the girls' dancing, Z beating Baron at surfing and Z's singing Mr. Taketa and the rest of the adults wanted to celebrate it. So, after Z's singing contest, they all went back to Mr. Taketa's house to have a big celebration. They had food, the music going, and just a time to hang out and have fun. They all talked about what they're gonna do for the rest of the break until the banquet. What they thought of the matches. All sorts of stuff. Even about Z's singing that night.  
  
"So Z, have you ever taken singing lessons?" Colt asked. "No, why?" "Well, it's just that you sang really good tonight." He told her. "Really well.." Rocky corrected him as everyone chuckled at the comment. "Anyway, so you've never had any lessons?" still sounding astonished. "Nope, none to my knowledge." "Well, I don't think lessons would do anything. You'd still sound great!" Ashley said. They were all sitting out in the back yard which was quite big for all of them. They were sitting at the tables he had, and on the grassy parts. They ate their food and just had a good time. "I guess I just like singing, that's all." Z confessed. "Cool." Tum Tum said. After a while, Colt brought up the question. "Is there anything Z can't do?!" he asked everyone. "Well," Misty began. "Can't think of anything. "Hmm." Mrs. Miyano and Mrs. Marston said. "There probably are things, but nothing we can think of now. "Well, I know I can't balance myself on my head. Without hands that is." She said. When Colt, Rocky, Tum Tum, Ashley, Misty and Z were done, they decided to throw around a football in the backyard. So, they got one of the footballs, and began a friendly game of tag football. Just so no one would get hurt. "I got it!!" Misty yelled as she jumped in front of Colt and rushed to the other side. "Tum Tum try and tag her!" Colt said. "Nope, don't tink so!" Misty said as she ran past Tum. "Darn, they won again!" Tum Tum said as the girls all high fived each other. "Okay guys, that's 4 games. Aren't you guys getting' tired yet?" Z said. "Nah, we're just starting." Rocky told them. "Hmm, okay." She continued. "Then first one to 5." Misty said as the girls got into position. "Nice job, you just cost us another game!" Rocky said about to collapse. "Nice goin' stupid!" "Hey, we can do this, as long as we don't die on our way there." he said. They played another game and the girls won this as well.  
  
After they all finished eating, and finished the football games, they all went inside of Mr. Taketa's house and watched some t.v. They had watched some of the videos that Misty Z and Ashley had made before. Almost like documentary's but more of a mini series of shows. They all watched it and like it. Z and Rocky went outside just to walk around up and down the street for a while. While they were walking, Rocky asked Z a question. "Hey Z," he began. "Where's you dad? I've never met him yet." "Oh, well that's because he's in the mainland. With my little sister, Raquel." He said. "How come?" she didn't mind telling him, it was no secret. "Well, my sister had won this contest where a few students from the United States got to fly to Washington D.C. and present their entry to the President. They had to go during Spring Break, so their not here. They're gonna come back about 2 weeks after Spring Break is done." "Wow, so it looks like both you and your sister have really special talents." He said as they headed on back to Mr. Taketa's house. Finally it was time for desert. They had cake and ice cream that day. So they ate up and just hung out some more. By 10:00, the girls and their mom's helped clean up and was about to go. "Thanks Uncle Shoji!" Z said as she hugged him. "No prob. little wahine." He told her. He also said good-bye and hugged both Mrs. Miyano and Mrs. Marston. The girls also thanked Mr. Tanaka too. They said good-bye to the boys, and all went home.  
  
~Once the girls were gone~  
  
"Well, that was a good night." Rocky said as he came out of the room. "Yea, it was fun. I'm glad that Z won the contest, and that we got a lot of food!" Tum Tum said as everyone laughed at that. "Yea, thanks for setting that up Grandpa. Thanks Mr. T." Colt said. "You boys deserved it." Grandpa said as he patted Colt on the back. "I think it's time for you to get to bed." Mr. Taketa said to the boys. "Yea, we're going." Colt said as all 3 boys got up to go their beds. "Night Grandpa." All the boys said in unison. "Night Mr. T." Rocky said. "See you in the morning boys." Mr. Taketa told them. "Night boys." Grandpa said. And quickly, they all went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The day after the big party that they had, all of them had decided to have a picnic up at the park. So, they all packed their lunches, brought different kinds of balls, and went up. They boys and girls walked as the adults all drove up. The kids got their first, and just began throwing around a football. Misty, Colt, Rocky and Z tossed around a football while Ashley and Tum Tum tossed around a baseball. They saw either their mom's come, or the boys Grandpa with Mr. Taketa get their soon enough. The adults set up a little tarp area for everyone to eat. They just sat underneath a tree, and talked story. That day just went about the same as any other. Everyone was happy that they were with their friends, and having a good time. The day went by fast, but still they had enough time to play around. Just about the time that everyone was going to leave, Colt had asked everyone a question. "Hey, tomorrow could you guys take us on a hike!?" he said. "I mean, I've heard a lot of the different hikes, and how they really are fun to take. And you get to see a lot of scenery." He said. "Well, the girls can take you on one. They went on this one hike about 8, 10 times already." Mrs. Marston said. "Oh yeah, the Pali Lookout hike. That's a very safe hike, with different Native Hawaiian plants to see on your way down." Mrs. Miyano said. "Well, if you boys want to, it's fine with us." Grandpa said speaking for all the adults. "Sure. It'll be fun" Rocky said. "Cool, I wanna go." Tum Tum said. So the next day, the mom's picked up the boys again, and took them all the way to Pali Lookout. The Pali Lookout was very windy up there. So, everyone was either wearing a jacket, or a sweater. "Yumi, you have your phone, right?" her mom asked. "Yea, sure do. We'll call you if anything goes wrong." She said. "Okay, we'll meet you guys down at the bottom." Mrs. Miyano said. They said good-bye to the kids, and they were off. "Okay guys, let's do it." Misty said. They all followed Z and Misty leading the way down the path.  
  
"That's a plumeria tree," Ashley would point out here and there. "And that's what we call a." she'd say. She knew a lot about the different plants on this trail. Her class came up here enough times to study the different species of plants, so she knew which plant was which. "Okay guys, can you see that waterfall." Z pointed out. "Yea, it's beautiful." Rocky said. They stopped off near by the waterfall and just sat down to take a rest. "That's just what Hawaii's about, isn't it." Colt said. "The land, how it's practically sacred." He continued. "Yea, except now, more of our natural sites are being torn down. We're losing more and more every year. But, we can't really do anything." Z said. "Well, then we should just enjoy what we have now." Rocky said taking Z's hand. "Okay guys, let's keep going." Tum Tum said. "I'll lead." Misty said as Rocky and Z, still holding hands followed everyone. While going down on their hike, they took more pictures. They started from the beginning of the hike, and continued. Colt came across a Canary, and wanted a picture with it. Unfortunately, the bird didn't. So, he pecked at Colt's head while everyone laughed about it. They reached the bottom of the hike, as they saw Mrs. Miyano and Mrs. Marston sitting down waiting for them. "Hey mom," Z asked. "Could you take a group picture." She said. "Sure. Okay guys, get in close." She said. "One, two, three. Cheese!" Everyone smiled so happily, and that was their last photo they took. At the bottom of the hike, there was a little building that had information about the hike. And how it came to be. So, they all went inside to read a little more about it. After, they went for a snack down at a restaurant, and eventually took the boys home. The girls were then on their way.  
  
~Mr. Taketa's house (after hike)~  
  
"So, how was the hike boys?" Grandpa asked them. "It was fun!" Tum Tum said. "Ashley told me all the different kinds of plants that we passed. A lot were in Hawaiian, so I can't really tell you. But it sounds cool when she says it." "I had fun too." Colt said as he got a drink from the fridge. "Yea, me too. We took all kinds of pictures." Rocky told them. They had diner, and were still talking about it. They sounded like they had a really fun time. So, they wanted Mr. Taketa and Mr. Tanaka to know all the things they had done.  
  
The next day the 3 girls went over to Mr. Taketa's house to hang out with the boys. He and Mr. Tanaka didn't mind, because they would be gone for most of the day. Mr. Taketa had to go and take some fruit over to his different friends house. He asked Grandpa if he'd like to come, and he said yes. And at every house, they spent at least a half hour talking to them. While they were gone, the kids had made lunch for everyone. Watched t.v., played in the backyard, and all sorts of stuff. The boys showed the girls the rooms they were staying in, cause they thought it was cool. "Hmm, Uncle Shoji changed the room a bit." Z said. "From the last time I saw this room, the beds were over there by that wall. And the desk wasn't there. It was in the corner." She told them. "Well, either way, it's still a cool room." Tum Tum said. Tum Tum and Colt had showed the girls their ninja masks that Grandpa had given them a couple of years ago. "These are so cool!" Misty had said. "Your grandpa gave them to you?!" she sounded very impressed by them. Especially Colt's one is the mask Misty liked. "Hey Rocky, where's yours?" Ashley asked. "Oh, in the room I'm stayin' in. I put it right above my door." He told them. Tum and Colt showed the girls a few more things that they brought from home just to take with them. Then, they all went to the room that Rocky was staying in. "Hey, this is pretty cool." Misty said as she looked at Rocky's green mask he had received from his grandpa. "This room hasn't changed a bit." Z said smiling. "How do you know?" Tum Tum asked. "Well, when we were redoing our house, you know breaking down the rooms and stuff. We stayed here, at Uncle Shoji's house. And, this was the room I stayed in. Hasn't changed." She said. "Really?" Colt said. "Wow Rocky, you two stayed in the same room, isn't that cool." Colt said. "Yea, it is." He replied. "Is this your trophy?" Z asked. "Yea, it was when I was about 11. I had to sing for our class. I was the representative. So I had to sing." "See, you've got a singer in you." Z said with a smile. "Nah, Rocky wasn't that good. I was better." Colt said. Z walked over to see the room some more, remembering more about it. "Well, whatever the reason, Z really likes singing. And she really likes you." Misty said as both she and Colt walked up to Rocky. "What do you mean?" Rocky asked. "Well, you know that song she sang for the contest. She chose that song cause of you!" Misty said. "Really!?" Rocky said surprised. "Yep, she just made a last minute notice to Heather and Gensen about the song change." She added. "Dang Rock, she must like you." Colt said. "I just know, she actually sang it for you. To you." Misty told him.  
  
The next day, the boys wanted to go back to the mall to get some things for their mom and dad. So the 3 girls and the 3 boys went. They had fun, and really like hanging out together. They went to all kinds of shops to get things. The girls even showed the boys different stores that they should go for gifts. Especially if you wanted 'Hawaiian' like gifts. Z went in with Rocky to get something for his mom. She pointed out certain things, and Rocky said his mom probably would like that. Z had asked him a question while they were in there. "Rocky, when are you guys gonna leave? You know, go back to the mainland?" "Well, I think about 2 days after the banquet. That's what Grandpa said. So we can be back for school to start again. "Oh, okay." She sounded somewhat sad. That just meant that she only had 3 whole days left with Rocky until he had to go back. Mrs. Marston picked them up about 3 or 4 hours later. And took the boys home.  
  
~Z's house~  
  
"You mom said she'd be here in a little bit girls." Mrs. Marston told Ashley and Misty as they got in the house. "Okay." Ashley answered. "Hey mom." Z said as she sat down at the counter in the kitchen. "Yea Yumi." "Well, I was wondering. The day after we have the banquet for the tournament, if we could throw a going away party for the boys." She asked. Misty and Ashley heard, so they went to go and sit next to her too. "Hey guys, I'm here." Mrs. Miyano said as she walked in. "What's goin' on?" she asked them. "Well, Z wanted to know if we could throw the boys a going away party the day after the banquet." Misty told her mom. "Well, that wouldn't be such a bad idea." Mrs. Miyano agreed. "Yeah, I'd be okay with that. We could have it here. Not a big party, just a little something for the boys." Mrs. Marston agreed to it. "So, we can have it, right!" Z really wanted the party. "Sure. Of course we could." The mom answered. "Oh thank you mom!" Z said hugging her mom. As Ashley and Misty got their things ready to go, the 2 mom's walked outside to wait for the girls. The girls said goodnight to each other, and they left with their mom.  
  
The next day, the 3 boys went over to Z's house again. Just to hang out. Mrs. Marston was across the street talking with the neighbors about something for quite a while. When the boys got there, the first thing they did was watch a little bit of t.v. "So, you guys wanna play some pool, or whatever?" Misty said. "We'll try. Just don't blame me if I break anything." Colt said. "Hey Z, could you wait a little." Rocky asked her. "Sure. What's up?" Z as everyone went to go play some games. "Misty told me that you sang 'Lover Boy' for me? Is that true!?" he asked her. "Well, yea. Do you mind?" she told him. "No. It's just that no one had ever done that for me." He said to her. "Well, I'm glad I'm the first. Besides, I wouldn't have done it for anyone else." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Let's go." Z said as she stood up and Rocky followed. For the rest of that day, everyone just had some fun. It was time for lunch, and that's when Mrs. Marston came back from across the street. "Hey guys, ready for lunch." She said to them. "Yep, I'm sure hungry!" Tum Tum said rubbing his stomach. "Tum, you're always hungry." Colt said. "Yea, but at least I have a good appetite." He said as everyone laughed. They all ate their lunches when Colt brought up a question. "Tomorrow for the banquet, do we have to dress up?" he asked everyone. "Well, let me see." Mrs. Marston went to go and get the paper that had all the information about it. "It say that boys should dress properly. So, dressing up from your regular day wear, yea. You probably should." She told him. "Ah man, but I don't want to." Tum Tum whined. "Well, if girls have to wear dress, then boys can at least dress up." Misty said as she took a sip from her soda. "Ha, you have to wear a dress! Hahaha!" Colt teased. "Oww." He said after Misty slapped him. "Don't make fun. Besides not all girls look bad in a dress. Z looks super good in a dress!" Misty said smiling at Z. "Nah, I look alright." Z told them. "Which dress are you gonna wear Z?" Ashley asked. "But I guess it wouldn't matter. You'd look pretty in any dress!" Ashley said to her. "Thanks Ash." Z said. "It also says we have to be there by at least 5:00 to check in. Then dinner will be at 6:00, giving us about an hour to eat." Mrs. Marston said while still reading through the paper. "Then they'll give out the awards starting at 7:45. So you have time in between to talk stories. "Cool." Misty said. They all finished up their lunches and played some more.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
~Hilton Hawaiian Village~  
  
This was the hotel that the banquet would be held at. On the beach is exactly where the banquet will and was held. All of the students that had competed in the competition seated themselves with their parents at tables with their friends that they met during the tournament. As the boys, Mr. Taketa and their Grandpa walked towards all the different tables, they saw the girls and the 2 mom's. So, the boys walked over to the girls, as Mr. Taketa and Mr. Tanaka sat at the table behind the girls where Mrs. Miyano and Mrs. Marston were sitting at. "You look nice Misty!" Colt said with a smile. "You look nice too." She said blushing a little. "Cool shirt Tum Tum." Ashley said. "Yea, your dress is nice too." He replied. "Hey Rocky." Z said standing up. "You look great." He said with a smile. "You don't look that bad yourself." The smiled at each other and all sat down. Tum Tum was wearing long denim blue pants with a white shirt and a tuxedo type of coat on top. Ashley wore her white dress down to her knees with her white sandals. Colt wore his favorite outing shirt. Which was a short sleeved buttoned plaid shirt with dress pants and dress shoes. Misty had decided to wear her dark purple dress which went almost down to the floor but at least 4 inches above. Z wore her sleeveless blue dress with tie-dye Hawaiian flowers on them. It went down to the ground so you could barely see her black stylish sandals. Her dress had slits in the side so she could walk. She was also wearing a flower in her left ear. Rocky of course wore his silk blue long sleeved shirt with buttons down the middle. He had on his black dress pants with his shiny dress shoes to match. Z and Rocky's color of their shirt and dress were exactly alike.  
  
"Welcome everyone to our banquet to finalize our Ninjitsu Tournament." The same announcer that was at the tournament everyday. He too had dressed up for this occasion. "So without further ado, you may all start with diner. We shall start at table one, and move our way down." He said as the people sitting on table one got up to get their food. The kids were on table 6, so they didn't really have to wait that long for diner. So in the meantime before they were to go up, they just talked about who might get what prize. And who had won this, and who had won that. In no time, it was time for their table and table 7 to go up to get their diner's. Their parents, their grandpa and Mr. Taketa were on table 7. Of course, Tum Tum was the first to get up to the diner line. And the first one to get back to the table to eat. They all sat down to eat and talked stories more. "Thank you Colt." Misty said as Colt pulled out the chair for her. "You're welcome." He replied in a happy mood. They ate their diner and in no time, they were all done. For the rest of the time, they just sat down and talked even more. About what school was going to be like going back. How they'd feel if they had major homework, just normal topics of kids. Finally, once everyone was about done with their diner, the same announcer came up back on stage. The kids table was the closet one to the stage, so they could hear perfectly.  
  
"Now, time for the awards." He began. "Throughout this entire tournament, we have seen young students with great talent. So, it was very hard for our team of judges to choose who the awards shall be givin' out to. It took us a long time to think of the right person that fits each title. So, without further ado, let us begin our award ceremony." He said as everyone got excited about who shall be given each different award. "Our first award goes to a very young and talented lady. She has shows a lot of strength to compete in this tournament. This award is for the ninja with the most Strength used to defeat enemies..Jessica Cabral!!!" he said as everyone clapped their hands. Jessica had stepped on the stage to shake the announcers hand and take her trophy. "Next, this young man had used wits to defeat his challenger throughout many matches. To the ninja with Wit.this award goes to..Rocky Douglas!!" the announcer said as everyone had clapped so loudly for him. He got out of his seat to receive his award. He shook the announcers hand as Grandpa had taken a picture of him. When he returned to his seat, Z had kissed him on the cheek for receiving the award. As the awards went on, Colt, Misty, Tum Tum and Ashley all got their own separate awards. "As we close our single awards, this young lady had shown true heart. No matter what she came across, she had tried her best in every single match she fought in. With the most Heart in this tournament, I'd like to present this to.Zaida Marston!" he said as everyone again cheered for her. She got up on stage to receive her award. She shook the announcers hand as her mom took a picture of her. She went back to her seat when this time, it was Rocky's turn to kiss her on the cheek. The announcer had give out a few more awards to different students. When it finally came to the final awards.  
  
"Now, we have done this in the most simplest way we could. So, with 3rd place overall in the entire tournament, 3rd place prize goes to Ashley Miyano!!!" Ashley stood up with Tum Tum giving her a hug. Ashley walked up to the stage to receiver her trophy. Her mom took a picture of her as she came down from the stage. Her mom hugged her and told her she deserved it. "With a group effort, these 2 ladies did a super job in the tournament. With a tie, 2nd place goes to both Misty Miyano and Zaida Marston!" the announcer said. Everyone sitting at table 6 and 7 started to clap really loudly. Z and Misty just gave each other one of those buddy slaps and headed up to the stage together. They received their trophy with a single rose for both of them! As they returned, the announcer cleared his throat. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the 3 top Ninjitsu fighters that shall be attending Chikara-ki Dan for the next two years.." He paused as every single person held their breath. "The 3 brothers..Tum Tum, Colt, and Rocky Douglas!!!!!!!!!" the entire audience jumped to their feet and began cheering for them! Z stood up with Rocky and kissed him again. Ashley had hugged Tum Tum while Misty had kissed Colt on the cheek for the first time. Their Grandpa was so happy for them, he just cheered on for them. The 3 boys walked up on the stage as they received their trophies. 3 assistants came on stage to give each boy a lie to wear. They stood on the stage for a while as everyone kept clapping. Their friends and family screamed like crazy as they saw them standing up on stage. They were so happy, they all couldn't stop clapping for them.  
  
After the banquet was done. They all decided to take a walk on the beach before they would head home. They were all so happy for the 3 boys, they couldn't get over it. Z and Rocky walked together as everyone else walked ahead of them. "I'm so glad you won Rocky!" Z said as they locked hands once again. "I am too. I mean, now I get to come back to Hawaii and stay with you!!" he said happy himself. They all walked back to the car and went home. The girls had told the boys to go to Z's house tomorrow at around 3:00 to hang out. They'd be gone for the morning, but they could come over later on. So, that was the plan for their last day together.  
  
"Hey guys, we're here." Colt said as he knocked on the door. "Eh, Yumi. Bunny, you here?" Mr. Taketa called out from outside their house. "Oh, hi guys. Come on in." Ashley said. "Follow me." She said. They all walked inside and followed Ashley. To where ever she was taking them. They followed her outside to their big backyard. "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone else had yelled to them. They were all shocked at what was going on. "It's a surprise going away party for you guys!" Misty said. "Cool!" Tum Tum said. They all got comfortable and began to party. They started off with some food, and just talking about what had happened over the couple of weeks. "Yea, it's so much fun!" Tum Tum said. "Yeah, I don't wanna go back to school." Colt said. "It's much better over here." Rocky added to everyone else. "Well, good thing you're all comin' back!" Misty said. They ate up until about 5:00. When Z brought out the pictures they'd taken up at Pali Lookout. Everyone looked at them as she showed them. "There's the waterfall." Misty said. "That's me about to fall in." Tum Tum said. "And there's the picture of you actually falling in!" Colt said and everybody laughed. "Yea, then my shoes were squishy for the rest of the time." He added. "There's us." Z said as she held up a picture of both Rocky and herself sitting together right in front of the waterfall. "You look so cute." Mrs. Miyano said. The two blushed as they looked at the other pictures. "Hey, there's our group picture." Rocky said. It was the picture they took after the hike was through. "Here," Misty said. "You guys take one. To remember us." She said as she handed Colt a picture. "Thanks." He said. They all went inside to go and eat some desert. It was about 8:00 when they went in. From the time they looked at pictures they just played ball in the back some more. When everyone went in, Rocky and Z just stayed back and sat down on the grass.  
  
"Rocky." Z started. "You know, I don't want you go." She said sadly. "But I'll be back." He said reassuring her. "Yea, but what about at school. I mean, once you go back, and people found out that you had won this tournament, and you're such a great Ninjitsu fighter, I'm sure girls are gonna be lining up outside your house just to go out with you." She said. "And you might forget me." she said sadly once again. "Z, look at me." Rocky said lifting her head up from looking at the ground. "There's no way that I'd go out with any other girl." He said sweetly. "No way I would. You're the only one for me. And I could never forget about you." He said stroking her cheek. "I promise, I'd never do that to you." He said as if he truly meant it. "I know, it's just that." she started. "I'm gonna miss you so much." She finished. "I'm gonna miss you too. But, we can't think about that. Just think of all the good times we had." He said. "Come, let's go." He said and kissed her on the lips once more. They got up and joined everyone back inside to have some desert.  
  
"So, when's you flight leaving?" Mr. Taketa asked Grandpa. "Around 1:00 or so. So we should be there about 12:00. Just to make sure." He said answering Mr. Taketa's question. "Okay, I'll remember that." Mr. Taketa said. They liked their desert, and soon enough it was time for them to leave. They said goodnight to everyone, and the boys were on their way home. "Mom, I'm gonna miss Rocky." Z told her as Misty, Ashley and their mom came to sit down with them. "I know Yumi. I know." she told Z. The girls and their mom helped clean up a little bit more and were also on their way home. The next morning, Mrs. Miyano drove her girls over to Z's house. So they could all go down in Mrs. Marston's van.  
  
~Airport~  
  
The boys got their before the girls, and soon after they arrived, so did the girls. They waited with them until their flight was about to leave. "Flight 35." they heard over the speakers come on. "That's our flight." Colt said as everyone stood up. "Well, I guess it's time to go." Tum Tum said. Mr. Taketa hugged all the boys good-bye and told them good-bye also. Mrs. Miyano had said good-bye to them as well. Following her was Mrs. Marston. "You guys stay safe, you hear!" She hugged them good-bye. Z had said good-bye to Mr. Tanaka. "It was really nice to meet you Mr. Tanaka." Z said trying to sound cheerful. "It was nice to meet you too!" he said as he hugged her good-bye. Misty went to hug the boys good-bye and came across Colt last. "I'll see you around Colt." She said. "See ya Misty." He said, and Misty then kissed him on the lips and said good-bye. "Bye Tum Tum." Ashley said. She hugged him and then hugged Colt and Rocky. "See ya Tum Tum." Z said as she hugged him. "Bye Colt." She said as she hugged him too and slapped his hand good-bye. Last she came across Rocky. "Let's go guys." Colt said as he followed Tum Tum and Grandpa walking to the plane. "Hey Rocky. You have my number and address, right?!" she asked him. "Yeah, you got mine?" He asked her. "Yep, sure do." She replied. "Here Rocky." She said to him. "I made this last night. It's just a photo album." She said as she handed it to him. "Thanks Z." he said trying not to sound too sad. "Here, I got you this." he said handing her something. "It's a little teddy bear." He told her. The teddy bear had a little necklace that had said: 'Rocky and Z together forever.' "Rocky, I love it!" She said. "Come on Rocky." Colt called to him. "I better go." He said. He kissed her on the lips as he turned away to go with his brothers. He turned around one last time right before the door to the gate closed. He waved one last wave to her as she did the same. Then he walked on and the doors closed. Her eyes started to tear up as she stood next to the big window in which she saw his plane take off. "Come on Z, let's go." Misty said wrapping her arm around her friend and leading her out of the airport.  
  
~Plane ride~  
  
"You okay Rock?" Colt asked his brother. "Oh, yea. I'm fine." He said. He opened up the photo album that Z had given him. There were pictures of the party, of the banquet, the picture of the two in front of the waterfall. And one with the two of them by each other's side at the banquet. With the photo album, it just made him remember all the different things that he had with Z. For the rest of the plane ride, he looked at every single picture at least 5 times. When he got to the last page of photo's there was a piece of paper stuck in it. It had said: To Rocky. It was most likely from Z. So he picked it out and read it. It had read:  
  
Rocky, I'm really glad that you had come to Hawaii for the tournament. I'm super glad I met you. I just wanted you to know that I'll never forget you. And I'll be waiting for the day that you come back to Hawaii. Just remember me as long as you can. I know I can't forget you. Look at the photo right behind the picture you found this letter. I think you'll be happy with what you find. See ya soon!  
  
Love, Z  
  
He read the note and did what it said. He looked behind the picture to find something. Something he just smiled at. It was a hand drawn picture of Z saying: Don't forget me!" she had drawn it herself for him. There was another picture of Rocky she also drew. It had said: Don't worry, I won't." he just smiled at it. As the plane landed, they all got their things together. When they got out of the gate, they saw their mom and dad and rushed to them.  
  
"Ah, there's my boys!!" Mrs. Douglas said cheerfully. "HI mom!!" Tum Tum said he jumped into his mom's arms. "Hey boys!" Mr. Douglas said as he hugged Colt and Rocky. "How did you boys do?!" the mom asked. "We won!" Tum Tum screamed. "We all get to go back and go to the school!" Colt said excitedly. "That's great!" their mom said. "I knew you boys would be able to do it." Mr. Douglas said. "So, you all had a good time?" they both asked. "Yea, we sure did." Rocky said as he just looked down at the photo album. Remembering everything about Z.. 


End file.
